Shadow's Neverland
by Alexa The Dreamer
Summary: Sara here! I was wondering if you wanted me to tell you about my biggest adventure yet in a sequel? Last chapter will tell you what i'm talking about. R
1. Prologue

We all know Peter as the boy who never grows up. Yeah well, I got news for you. He wasn't the first in Neverland. I was! My name is Sara but my nickname is Shadow because even though when Peter came here, I never told him I was here. He has no clue I even exist. I came here at least 2 years before he did. I've been counting. That's right; I was here when Wendy came. Man I hated her! She was so ugly and annoying! The first time I met her was after Peter left when Wendy had gotten to personal during the Fairy dance. I quote

"So you mean to tell me, there is another girl in Neverland and Peter didn't know?" She asked. So I said

"What am I speaking gibberish here?! Yes! I was here before Pan and I am a girl! But if you tell him I'm here I'll run you through!"

"Can you fly?"

"Of course I can!"

"Do you have a faire?"

"No. Who needs 'em. They will only betray you in the end!"

"Where do you live?"

"Now we're getting a bit personal"

"Can I ever come visit you?"

"No! Of course not! I am my own person!"

"Oh please! I want to be you're friend."

"Hell… no. I am solitary and I will stay that way."

"I'll tell Peter." Wendy said. That's when I took out my dagger and put it to her throat. How dare she! I flew off after she promised not to tell. That wasn't the last time I saw her though. Whenever she made a decision I was there to tell her right from wrong. I was the one who told Tink to go with Hook. I'm sort of like a conscious to others. But there's always a price to pay to keep people off my back. Hook discovered me once so to keep him away I told him where the lost boy's hideout was. I turned Wendy over to him. Whenever Peter won a battle who do you think helped him? That's right; it was me! But when they lost I was dong something else. This is the story of Peter's discovery.


	2. Battling

Peter flew into the air and back down at Hook, swinging his sword wildly. I sat at the top of the mast looking down at the battle, awaiting the time to strike at Hook. Many of the pirates were battling Lost Boys, Wendy, Michael, or John but there were a rare few staring at me wide eyed. But of course those were the ones that died first. Stupid pirates. They should know better then to let their guard down during a battle. Hook grabbed Peter's sword with his hook and pulled Peter toward him. I flew down and hit Hook upside the head and quickly disappeared behind one of the sails. Peter didn't seem to notice me but he took the chance to get out of Hook's grasp. He flew right by me and hovered there high in the air, his eyes focused only on Hook. I flew down to the ground to help with the battle. Taking out my sword, I swung left and right killing lots of pirates. I ran behind Nibs and turned him around. He was so stunned he fell backward on the deck. A pirate noticed this and came at him full throttle. I grabbed a pistol from the nearest belt and shot at him. It hit him right between the eyes and he fell down dead. I swung the pistol around my finger and blew the top of the muzzle clean of the smoke. Yet more and more pirates came at Nibs. This was ridiculous. It was like Hook cloned them. More and more kept coming and we had been battling for hours. I shot at them all, hitting each of them near the heart. They all fell down dead on the deck and Nibs got up still stunned. He turned around to face me but I was already high up in the air. That was the last time I was going to go on deck. To dangerous for a natural flyer like me. Peter was in the air with another figure. Was it Hook? It couldn't be, Hook can't fly! But it was. I flew up behind Hook and kicked his butt. He leaped up in the air with a yelp. What a whimpering pup. I snickered. Peter launched at Hook with a lot of force and blew him back into one of the sails. He hit the wood work holding the sail and got tangled up in the rope. He shouted insults at Peter.

"You are a tragedy!" Hook shouted.

"Me? Tragic?" Peter shouted with a smile and cut a rope. Something came at Hook and he quickly dodged.

"She was leaving you Pan. You're Wendy…. Was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer?" Hook asked in a raspy voice. Peter looked down sadly at Wendy. How did he feel anything for her? Wow, I thought to myself, how sad.

"You are in completer." Hook said and launched at Peter with his hook. Peter looked up quickly and caught the hook.

"She would rather grow up then stay with you!" Hook shouted. Peter's eyes filled with tears and he tried to wipe them away. Hook saw he was distracted and kicked him. Peter flew through the air and into a sail.

"Let us now take a peak, into the future. What is this I see?" Hook called. He flew at Peter with his word and slashed at him. Peter's sword blocked it and held it there.

"Wendy is in the nursery." Hook said.

"I'll go to her!" Peter shouted.

"The window is shut."

"I'll open it!"

"I'm afraid the window is bared."

"I'll call out her name!"

"She can't hear you."

"No."

"She can't see you."

"No!"

"She's forgotten all about you." Hook said and kicked Peter. Peter stayed in the air barely.

"What is this I see?" Hook called again. "There is another in you're place, he is called husband." Hook said and knocked Peter down on the deck. Everyone stopped dead and looked at him. With such great effort Peter picked himself up off the ground only to have the tip of Hook's blade at his throat. I felt a sob rack my ribs. It was almost too much to bear. I hovered in the air above the deck just out of sight. Hook dropped his blade and grabbed Peter's neck. He pinned Pan up against the back of the deck and then clawed at his forehead with his hook. Peter fell to his knees clutching his forehead. Hook knocked him flat on his back. All the children shouted NOOOO! It was almost as if it was staged. I flew down to Wendy and whispered to her,

"Don't let him die. Save him. Do what you must but don't let him die." A tear fell from her eye and Peter smiled. He knew Wendy loved him. Hook raised his, well, hook high above his head, his eyes were glowing a fierce red. Wendy screamed and threw her head back hitting the pirate who held her in the mouth. He let go and cried out in pain. Wendy grabbed Hook's, um, hook and looked at him with fear and sadness. He threw her down next to Peter.

"I'm sorry Peter I must grow up." Wendy whispered to him. "But I can give you this. And she raised her hand. Hook grabbed her and pulled her up.

"It's just a thimble." She said reassuringly.

"Pout like a girl." Hook said smugly. "Give Pan you're precious thimble. But you are going to die with him." Wendy looked down at Peter and knelt beside him.

"This is yours, and always will be." She whispered in his ears. I knew exactly what was coming. Wendy opened her fist and laid her hand on his cheek. She bent down low and kissed him right on the lips. Oh how disgusting! Wendy was so disgusting and she was kissing him! Gross! Wendy lifted up and one of the pirates grabbed her shoulder. Peter turned pink. OOOOO what now pirates! All the kids ducked down and I hung onto the sail, digging my nails into it until they poked through. Peter let out a shout and flew into the air rapidly. All the pirates flew backward into the ocean. Peter hung in the air for a while and dove back down. Hook was caught up in the ropes. Peter picked up both swords and flew up high. I was sitting near Hook.

"So Peter's going to beat you again huh?" I said and smirked.

"Oh shut up! Sniveling girl I will tear you apart!" Hook said and clawed at me with his hook.

"Fat chance! I'm a better fighter then Peter and he's beating you. Wow, you're pathetic."

"Come here and I will!"

"See previous answer." And I flew up so that Peter wouldn't see me. Peter came to face Hook and tossed him a sword which Hook caught. Peter cut him free and smiled. _Oh jeez! Hook going to throw a hissy fit!_ I thought to myself. Sure enough, Hook thrashed about and lunged at Peter.

"No! I won!" Hook shouted angrily.

"You are old." Peter said and smiled. Hook's sword was pointed right at Peter, but Peter flew up high and walked along the tip of the blade and sended Hook flying.

"But I won!" Hook shouted and stamping his feet.

"And alone!" Peter said. He connected his blade to Hooks and spun Hook around and around until he flew out over the open sea.

"I won! I won I won I won!" Hook whined. He thrashed about. All of a sudden a crocodile came up and snapped at Hook. He let out a high pitched shriek and all the children laughed, including me. What an old scrooge. He was done for now. Wendy shouted that out and Peter smiled at Hook. I sat in the air above the ship watching Hook panic as he dangled in the air just out of reach of the crocodile. I came down on one of the sails and dug my hands into it. Peter stood on the woodwork holding the sail. Hook was shouting random things that must have been his happy thoughts.

"Lawyers! Dentists! A nice cup of tea!" Hook shouted. All the while, the kids had been chanting OLD, ALONE, DONEFOR! Over and over again until finally, Hook gave up.

"Old…Alone….Done for." He said and fell into the crocodiles gapping mouth. That was the end to Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger. Sort of sad. I flew away from the pirate ship and into the Neverland forest. For a while I sat on the branch and listened to the rejoice of the kids. But I couldn't get the thought out of my head of what it would be like, now that Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys were leaving, without everybody and only Pan and Tink around. It would be so quiet now that all those pirates were gone. How dreadful. I loved listening to the boys talking and the clang of swords when they fought off the pirates. I'd hate to admit it but I liked listening to Wendy's stories too. I would eavesdrop on them and hear Peter's crow of joy. It rang in my ears. It would be the last time I would hear it probably. Peter had no one now. Except possibly me…..


	3. Confessions

I fell asleep on the tree branch after a while. My dream was almost like a nightmare. I was flying to the other world when all of a sudden; Peter crashes into me with another girl. He starts getting angry and takes out his sword thinking I'm Hook. Then… he kills me. This morning I woke up to see Peter flying right past me. He was going so fast he didn't notice me. I sat up right and looked to the direction he was going. Tink was right above him and they were heading to the Home Under the Ground. I got up and started to follow him. Peter flew right past the tree and forward. He was gaining speed by the minute. I was directly behind him all the way. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and caught me off guard. I flew right past him with a yelp and straight into the leaves of a tree. I looked back at Peter. He seemed to be in some kind of trance. His eyes were red and weary. His cheeks color had flushed. Peter seemed to be sick yet very much alive to have taken that speed. Maybe it was time to tell him who I was. It might be the only way to help him. I looked at Peter. He was descending. I flew right above him but he didn't seem to notice. I waved my hand in front of his face. He ignored me completely it seemed. Peter shut his eyes and fell to the ground asleep. I understood now. He was overwhelm with exhaustion and was too tired to take the slightest bit of notice. As for Tinkerbell, she was asleep on his chest curled into a ball. I picked Peter up and carried him over to the Home Under the Ground on foot. He was so sweet and gentle at that moment. Tears started to blur my vision. The tree opened at my presence and I stepped inside. The place was huge! I'd never actually been inside and from a bird's eye view it wasn't very large. I laid Peter on his bed and began to fly away. A sudden shock of pain and fear ran up my spine. I looked down and there was Peter. He had a steel firm grip around my ankle, so tight it hurt.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?" I demanded.

"You're a pirate! What did you do with Wendy?!" He said. His eyes blazed with hatred.

"I'm no pirate! Peter I have to tell you something. But first, LET GO OF MY ANKLE!" I shouted. Peter stared at me confused and let go of my ankle. It was red and swollen. Peter motioned me to go on.

"Peter," I began, "When did you get here?"

"Around 6 years ago. Why?" He asked.

"Because I got here 9 years ago. It's true Peter. I was here in Neverland before you and you never even noticed. I have kept it a secret for a long time. As for the pirate thing, you got rid of them all. You battled Hook and defeated him by feeding him to the crocodile. Then you took Wendy, her brothers, and the Lost Boys home. You returned here exhausted and collapsed on the ground where I found you and brought you here." I finished and sat down. Peter looked at me hard for a while and then laughed hysterically. He practically fell over!

"You! Here before me?! HAHAHA! That's a good one! Who put you up to this? Was it Nibs or Slightly? Or maybe it was Tootles! Hey guys great joke you can come out now!" Peter shouted. He was still giggling. Suddenly, I kicked him and knocked him flat on his back. He laid on the ground stunned and dazed.

"Like it or not Peter, I was here before you. All the Lost Boys and Wendy are gone. Get use to the fact!" I yelled. Peter looked at me hurt. Guilt swelled up inside me. I shouldn't have said that. Now Peter probably hated me.

"Fine. You were here before me. I can deal with that. But you don't have to shout! Who are you?" Peter said. I started to Blush. I realized I had never introduced myself.

"I am Sara. But you can call me Shadow since I'm soooo Sneaky! I know who you are. Your name is Peter Pan, the boy who never grows up." I said and courtesy with what little clothing I had. I was wearing some boy shorts and a dirty, old, white T- shirt. Peter bowed and took my hand. He smiled sweetly and I smiled back. I had to be nice but I nearly gagged at this. To romantic considering we just met! We flew out of the Home Under the Ground and over the ocean.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see." He responded.

**A/N ****I know it's a bit gross that Sara is wearing Boy shorts but it was all she had! Hope you liked this chapter.**


	4. The Trip

It seemed like we had been flying for days. We had crossed between worlds a while ago and now we were flying to earth. For what, I don't know. Peter had a wide grin on his face as we entered the atmosphere. We must have been in New York because the smell of smoke was strong. He flew down to the streets and caught the eyes of some hoe boes who shouted "ITS A MARTIAN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES THERE INVADING!" I simply smiled at him and waved. Some other people caught us but mostly old people who only said "Darn pills. I'm gettin to old for this malory! Young whippier snappers better stop flying or all the worlds ganna be a hootin and a hollerin!" New York was a strange place! We flew past Madam Tusoros the Wax Museum. Past Ripley's Believe It or Not Museum and StarBucks. Peter came to a halt in front of a movie theater called Regal Cinema 15.

"We're here." He whispered and stepped inside. I had never been in a movie theater before but boy was it cool! Peter walked over to and air vent and opened it up. He reached inside and pulled out a sweater, some sweat pants, and a baseball cap. He put it all on and took my hand. I felt really out of date. Here was the boy who dressed in leaves in cool cloths! That was just wrong. We walked into the theater and saw The Golden Compass. It was amazing! We walked out of the theater talking about it. Peter's favorite character was Mrs. Coulter. I didn't see how he likes her. She was devilish and cunning. My favorite character was Lyra. She was sly and mysterious as well as adventurous and loveable. Peter snickered and walked on. I had no shoes so I hovered just above the pavement and pretended to walk. Peter didn't like this because I looked taller then him. Some teenagers looked at us and sneered. They thought we looked like such losers. I took a cup off the side of the pavement and stuck 8 large pebbles in it. Then I took out my sling shot and launched it at the teenagers. They all scattered screaming in terror. When they had regrouped they started running toward us with beer bottles and sticks. I grabbed Peter's hand and ran as fast as I could. Peter looked back at the teenagers and screamed. They were gaining!_ Come on Sara! Run faster! There going to get Peter and you if you don't keep running!_ I thought. One of the larger teenagers grabbed at Peter's shirt and nearly got him if Peter hadn't flown closer to me. We turned down an alley way and ran to the gate. It was huge and we were trapped. We couldn't fly or we would be exposed! The teenagers appeared at the top of the alleyway and whistled. Hundreds more teenagers appeared and surrounded us. One grabbed Peter by the hair and another tied my hands behind my back. They carried me away kicking and screaming. They were going to torture me until Peter caved in! The teenager had a lot of zits on his face but he was pretty buff. He was wearing a loose long sleeve AC DC T- shirt and jeans. The other grabbed a chair and zit face (As was my nickname for him) pushed me into it. He tied my legs to the chair and laughed. The one behind me was in all black and had his hood was over his face. All the others looked pretty much the same. Peter shouted in anger and kicked at the hooded figure. I had a nickname for all of them. Zit face, Black one, and all the other were henchmen's. One took out a small pocket knife and held it to my throat. I gulped and started to sweat. Would they really kill me?

"Kid! Where do you come from? Why are you here!" Black One shouted.

"Don't tell them Peter! There just pieces of filth! Dirty rotten filth! They can't kill me even if they wanted to! There nothing!" I yelled. He pressed the knife closer.

"Tell me now or she will die! Who are you?!" Black One screamed.

"No! Peter don't listen to them!"

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Peter stomped his feet in frustration. He had no idea what to do.

"Stop it stop it stop it!" Peter shouted. He flew up high and back down. Up and down, up and down. All the teenagers starred at him disbelieving. Black One untied me and gagged me. He lifted me over his shoulder and ran off. Peter's cries of anger grew fainter and fainter as we got farther off. Soon, nothing could be heard except for the panting of the teenager and my muffled cries for help. We ran for a long time and I fell asleep on the way.

I woke up to the angry shouts of teenagers.

"Order! Order! SHUT UP GUYS!" Zit face shouted. I looked beside me and there was Peter, out cold.

"This is a meeting to decide what to do with the trouble makers. Any ideas?" Zit face asked.

"Let's throw the boy into the lake tied up and see how long he lasts!" shouted Black One.

"Let's lock the boy in the closet forever and make him do our dirty work!" shouted one of the henchmen.

"Then what do we do with the girl?" asked Zit face.

"How old are you girl?" asked Black One.

"She's gagged you idiots! Un gag her!" shouted a henchman. A henchman walked over to me and untied the gag. I spat and gasped for air. They had used there sweaty socks to gag me!

"How old are you kid?" asked Zit face.

"I don't know! I don't grow up! When I left this place I was 14!" I said.

"14? Hmmmm. I have the perfect plan of what to do with the girl." said Black One. He grinned evilly. He whispered something to Zit face who giggled with delight. The word passed around the room.

"Meeting over! Go home!" Zit face shouted and all the teenagers walked out of the room. Zit face walked around the desk and towards me.

"You have a pretty face." said Zit face. He put his hand on my cheek and I nearly bit it.

"Get off me dirt bag!" I yelled at him.

"You should be nice to me. Seeing as I hold your fate in the palm of my hand." Zit face replied.

"Dying can't be that bad. I has to be better then being stuck with a loser like you!"

"Such strong words from such a helpless little girl. Let's make a deal. You be a good little girl and we won't throw your friend over there into the lake tied up and defenseless. Deal?" What could I do? Peter would drown if they threw him into the lake like that! I'd have to say yes.

"You… You…. You win. It's a deal." I said defeated. Zit face made a sly smile of triumph and picked me up by the back of the shirt. He led me to a closet and threw me in. It was dark in the closet. Zit face could be heard picking up Peter with a grown.

"Man this kids been putting on some weight!" Zit face said. Just then a small light appeared by my ear.

"Tinkbell!" I exclaimed. The little faire jingled in reply.

"Where's Peter?" Tink said.

"Zit face got him!" I said.

"Who?"

"Never mind. You have to me out of here. Untie the rope so I can go save Peter."

"What ever." Tink said and untied the rope. I sprang to my feet and opened the door. Peter was in the bed and Zit face was about to stick a pin into his arm. He dropped it at the sight of Tinkerbell and screamed.

"Peter!" I shouted. He woke up startled.

"I wasn't asleep I swear!" He yelled. I grabbed Peters arm and took a baseball bat from the wall. Zit face was cowering in the corner. We flew up to the window and I smashed it with the baseball bat. It dropped to the floor with the shattered pieces of glass and we flew out into the open. Zit face could be heard crying to his mom. We flew higher and higher until we broke the atmosphere. Tinkerbell flew around us sprinkling her dust so we could keep flying. We flew straight into the star and came tumbling out on the other side. Over the ocean, past the volcano, and straight to the Home Under the Ground. Peter sat on a branch while I sat on the branch opposite to him.

"Never, again." I said and started dusting myself off. Peter nodded and laid back to fall asleep. I did the same and everything in Neverland went dark.

**A/N**** I was going to have Zit face rape Sara but I thought it over and decided to do this. Hope you liked it!**


	5. A Discovery

"Peter! I'm going for a walk!" I called out. There was a crash a shout of pain and then Peter came out and said "You do that. Bring me back a smooth rock or two for making swords. I have a feeling something's coming and we better get ready for it." I nodded and walked out of the room. The air was fresh and crisp so I took in as much as possible. The dew was newly laid on the bright green grass and all the flowers had bloomed. Peter must have been in a good mood today. All the trees had there leaves and the birds were singing merrily. It was odd but I almost sang with them. Talk about cheesy. A faire or two came out and greeted me with a jingle and flew off. I flew up to a treetop and sat down to think. Now that Peter knew me, what would he do? I wondered whether he would kill me or love me or even want me as a friend. It was all so confusing.

"Don't think like that." said a voice. I jumped, startled almost half to death. I looked beside me and too my surprise there was a cat right next to me.

"Was that… But how could you….. I must be going crazy." I murmured. How could a cat talk?

"You're not going crazy. Yes I'm a cat and I can talk. But it shouldn't be that surprising. You're a girl and you can fly. There are such things as fairies. I'm very possible." The cat said.

"No it isn't! And how is it that you read my mind?!" I asked.

"I'm a talking cat. I have my ways of doing things."

"What's your name though?"

"What's your name?"

"I asked you first."

"My name is Salmakia. What is yours?"

"Sara. But you can call me Shadow."

"Why?"

"Never mind. Why haven't I ever seen you before?"

"Same reason Peter hadn't seen you. If we don't want you to see us then you will. Our race is going extinct so I was wondering…."

"You wanna live with me and Peter, right?"

"Thanks. Yeah I do. Can I?"

"Yes." And with that, the cat jumped into my arms and purred. It was a black cat so she would be good for spying. Her eyes glowed yellow. Salmakia was the kind of friend I would need when times got rough. Salmakia retreated and licked her paw. If Peter finds out, what will he say?

"He'll be puzzled." Salmakia said looking up. Her eyes were now brown.

"Thanks. Can you fly?" I said with a smug little smile.

"I might be a talking cat but there are things I will never be able to do and one of them is flying." So I picked Salmakia up in my arms and floated down to the ground. Salmakia leapt out my arms and growled.

"What is it girl?" I asked. She growled deeper.

"Something's over there. It's getting closer." Salmakia said in a low raspy tone. I looked to the north, but I saw noting but trees and grass. Suddenly, I heard he cracking of twigs and the running of feet.

"Who's there? Show your self!" I called. A bow came out of the bush and an arrow was knocked up. The arrow launched right at me but Salmakia leaped up and grabbed it between her teeth. She snapped it and growled. More and more arrows started coming so I picked Salmakia and flew up high over the treetops. The arrows just kept coming! Salmakia started to grow into a jaguar so I had to drop her into the tree. She landed on her feet and roared loudly. At least a dozen arrows came at Salmakia and she deflected everyone with one swipe of her mighty paw.

"Stop shooting at us! We're friends of Peter damnit!" I shouted at the shooters. Three Indians poked there heads out of the bushes and spoke in a foreign language I didn't understand.

"They say that I'm a manifestation of the devil. There aiming for me." Salmakia said.

"She is no devil! She is an honest good soul and won't hurt you." I shouted. The Indians scratched there heads a shrugged. I slowly descended to the ground and Salmakia returned to her smaller form. She jumped into m arms and we landed on the ground. A girl Indian, only a little younger then Peter, emerged from the bushes and took out a knife. She stuck it my back and whispered in English "Come with me. If you are a friend of Peters, he will save you." said the girl. She said something to the men who all obeyed her and started tying me up. Princess Tiger Lily. Rotten little girl. Salmakia was put into a cage and we were carried away. This is the second time in two das that I've been captured. Everything turned dark as we got deeper and deeper into the forest. One of the men holding me tripped and fell and I hit my head on a tree trunk and was knocked out. Good grief!

**A/N How did you like this chpter? There's more to come so keep on reading viewers.**


	6. Indians

When I woke up, me and Salmakia were tied to a tree trunk with dozens of bows aimed at us. They probably were going to use us for target practice. Princess Tiger Lily emerged from the shadows holding a small dagger in her right hand and a balled fist in her left. She had a sly little smile that was barely visible under all the paint on her face. She had red and blue hand prints on both of her cheeks which crossed at the nose. Around her mouth was all green and on her forehead was a marking that looked a lot like an eagle. Her face under all that paint was a dark red. She walked over to us and held the dagger high over her head. First she said something to the Indians who put there bows down and squatted low. Then she said something to us.

"This is a hunt. As I said before, if you are friend of Peter Pan then he will gladly come and save you. But if you aren't you will be killed by one of us. I will be in the hunt to. We are only aloud to use our bows, daggers, and rope traps. You may fly and use your sword and such. The cat does whatever it does. No dirty tricks or the hunt is over and you will be found and be killed personally by me. Hunt begins in 1 minute and you and cat get head start." Princess Tiger Lily said.

"So pretty much we might die either way. What kind of hunt is this?!" I shouted. She gave a smug smile and turned on her heels to face the other Indians. They all focused on her. Princess Tiger Lily spoke and then turned back to us. She cut the rope and whispered "Run." I picked up Salmakia and ran as fast as I could out of the camp.

"Peter! Peter help!" I cried. Nothing came. Salmakia jumped out of my arms and growled. The Indians were catching up.

I flew high into the air and just above the Treetops with Salmakia on the nearest branch in her jaguar form. We went as fast as we could towards the Home Under the Ground. The cries of the Indians got louder with each passing minute.

"Salmakia we have to move faster. There gaining on us!" I shouted.

"I can go faster than you so you call for Peter and I'll go to the Home Under the Ground." Salmakia said.

"But Peter doesn't know you! He might kill you if he thinks it's a trap!"

"If he kills me then so be it. It has been a pleasure meeting you Sara." Salmakia said and with out another word, took off into the vast deep jungle like forest and out of sight. I hovered there for a while, thinking over the chances of Peter letting her live. Slim to none was what I came up with.

"There she is!" came Princess Tiger Lilies voice from below. I darted forward to the sea. They wouldn't be able to get me there. The sharks circled below me, hungry for a snack. Princess Tiger Lily emerged from the forest and pointed at me. Some other Indians came out and knocked up there bows.

"Ready, Aim….. FIRE FIRE FIRE!!!!" Princess Tiger Lily shouted. At least 100 arrows came at me quick as lightning. One scratched my shoulder but the other flew right over my head. Princess Tiger Lily stamped her foot and shouted "FIRE AGAIN! AIM BETTER THIS TIME YOU DOPES!" More arrows came and this time more of them almost hit me. One went straight into my arm and I cried out in pain. Slowly I started to sink down to where the sharks dwelled. Some of the sharks jumped up and snapped at me but the others were running away from something. My hair stood on end when I heard the hideous Tick Tick Tick of the crocodile that ate Hook. It jumped high into the air and grabbed at my foot just barely missing. Another volley of arrows came too. I was going to die either by the crocodile alone or the arrows hitting me and going into the crocodile.

"Help! Help me Peter! Peter help! Oh God someone help!" I cried. Princess Tiger Lily simply smiled and raised her hand high into the air. She put it down fast and another 100 arrows came at me. I was a goner. My arms went up as if instinct to brace my self for the on coming arrows and I closed my eyes, but they never came. There was a clang and a whoosh of air. When I opened my eyes, there was Peter, hovering in front of me with his sword gleaming in the sunlight. My face turned a bright red with joy.

"Peter! You saved me!" I whispered.

"Never mind that. We have to get out of here." He whispered. I nodded and took out my sword. But where was Salmakia? My eyes darted from place to place, searching the landscape for my friend. But she was no where in sight. My hand slowly sank with sadness. My friend was probably dead. I shook my head vigorously and darted forward after Peter to kill the Indians. Princess Tiger Lily gritted her teeth and shouted something to the other Indians, who in response bowed there heads and put there bows away. Tiger Lily raised her hand to Peter, signaling him to stop. Peter did but not for long.

"Why did you attack her?! What has she ever done to you?!" Peter shouted angrily.

"Nothing. We attacked her to see if she was with you. If you came to her rescue she would live." Princess Tiger Lily said with a shrug of her shoulders. I stuck my tongue out at her and flew down to the ground. My sword was high above my head and threatened any that came near. All of a sudden, there was a low growl and then a purr as Salmakia jumped up out of the forest and into my arms in her smaller form. She purred softly and licked my face.

"Salmakia! You're alive! Oh Salmakia, I thought I had lost you!" I cried with joy.

"Of course I'm alive. What made you think I wasn't?" Salmakia said softly.

"Well I didn't see you come with Peter so I thought…."

"You thought he killed me."

"But that doesn't matter now! You are alive and that's what counts." I said and stood up, holding Salmakia in my arms. Peter came down to us and pet Salmakias soft head. He looked so content, nothing like he had just a little while ago. We all walked into the forest, leaving the Indians behind.

_Somewhere out at sea_

"Ok you sea dogs! It's said that Peter Pan lives here. The one who killed my father, Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger. You all know why we are here!" said the rough voice of a pirate. He looked like a younger version of Hook. He had no mustache and wore a dirty old blue shirt that had been torn from battle. His left hand was gone instead of his right and he had replaced it with a blood red hook. He had a gruesome looking crew that looked like younger, tougher versions of Hooks old crew. Bill Jukes, every inch of him tattooed, looked wimpy compared to the new kid. He had dirty blonde hair and tan skin. He had a scare across his left eye and lots of cuts and bruises on his arms. The kid wore blue jeans and no shirt so that he could show off his one big tattoo on his chest. It looked like a wolf eating a hawk. This was probably the children of the once great crew that had fallen to Peter Pan.

"To kill Peter Pan!" shouted the pirates. The captain smiled, showing his yellow teeth.

"But Captain Jack, how will we kill him?" asked the younger Bill Jukes who was called Bob Jukes.

"Leave that to me." said Captain Jack. He raised his sword high over his head and swung at the nearest pirate.

"Get moving! We have to get to Peter and soon. Neverland will be ours." He shouted and all the pirates stared scurrying to there spots. Captain Jack stepped up to the wheel and started to steer the ship for the island called Neverland with Sam (the younger version of Smee) at his side.


	7. Romantic

I sat on top of the Home Under the Ground, petting Salmkias soft fur. She purred softly and nestled down into my chest. Peter flew up to the branch and offered me his hand. I laid Salmakia on the branch and took Peter's hand. It was soft and smooth. He slowly pulled me down off the branch and we floated in the air for a while. Hand in hand, it was all very romantic. Salmakia sat on her hind legs and leaned against the tree trunk.

"What's up Peter?" I asked softly.

"I want to show you something." He said and pulled me along.

We flew around Neverland for a while. It seemed like we were going in circles.

"Peter where are we going?" I asked.

"Don't you mean, where are we now?" Peter said with a smile. We sank to the ground and sat down. He pulled out a small whistle and blew into it. The whistle was so high pitched you could barely hear it. What was a dark forest was now extremely bright. So bright in fact, I had to shield my eyes. All the fairies came out and started to circle around us. It was like they were performing a show. Two of the fairies started to dance. It was beautiful. Peter looked at me and smiled, thinking I didn't notice. I looked at him but he quickly looked away and frowned. I simply smiled and kept watching the fairies. Peter looked at me again and this time when I looked at him, he kept starring. Peter took my hand in his and put his other hand on my hip. I laid my hand on his shoulder and we slowly started to dance. The music came from nowhere but you could hear it as clearly as you could hear yourself. He lifted me up and pushed me away. I slowly floated away from him but he quickly caught me and we stayed in the air and danced. All the fairies, even the two that had been dancing, started to stare at us. Tink was sitting on a leaf and watching. She was probably jealous of me. Peter and I floated high above the trees. The moon shone on both of us. He looked into my eyes and probably wanted to hug me. This didn't really surprise me. He had no mother, Wendy was gone, I was the only one he had to hug.

"Sara, this is all just make believe. Isn't it? I mean you and I, we aren't really…" Peter started. What a way to kill the moment Peter. My heart seemed to sink. To me this was as real as it was ever going to get but to Peter it was like playing a game that was getting to serious for him.

"I suppose… But Peter… when Wendy did this all with you, what did she say?" I asked.

"Wendy? I don't want to talk about her. She left to go grow up." Peter said.

"You probably won't have to ever again. But what did she say?"

"She wanted to know my feelings for her."

"Oh. Ok. So what do you want to do now? I mean, about me and you…"

"No…. Don't talk about that."

"Peter…"

"Why do you have to spoil everything?! We have fun don't we? I brought you to New York and danced with you! What more could there be?"

"There is so much more!"

"What! What else is there?"

"I don't know… Peter please…" I said and went to touch his forehead. He quickly leapt away from me and into the air.

"Don't touch me! Just go away!" Peter shouted and flew away. I felt tears come to my eyes. My heart was just about to rip. I started to fly away to the little house Wendy had slept in. The door creaked open and I stepped inside. Salmakia appeared in the doorway holding a lantern. She dropped it inside and closed the door behind her. Salmakia laid down next to me and whimpered.

"What happened?" Salmakia asked.

"I just ruined it with Peter." I said and buried my face in the ground. Slowly, I felt myself drift away to sleep.

_I was flying through London, looking for Peter. Stopping at a doorway, I saw the figure of Peter, Wendy was sewing his shadow to his foot. Nana was on the ground barking at me. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and Tink was sitting on my head. She whispered something to me and I nodded. Slowly, I opened the window and stepped inside. Peter didn't notice me at all. I flew under Wendy's bed and started drawing on the mattress. The coordinates to Neverland and how to get there. I slowly got out from under the bed and back outside. Wait a minute… what's that smell? A CANNONBALL! This isn't part of the flash back! Wait no…. NO!!!!!_

"AHHHHHHH!!!!" I shouted as I woke up. I looked around me. The little house was gone and I was now on a ship. Salmakia stretched and got to her feet. I sat up and got out of the bunk. How did I get here? Salmakia looked around and started growl. She jumped into my arms, her eyes darted back and forth for any signs of danger.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We're on a pirate ship Sara. But how? I thought hook was gone." Salmakia said. I shrugged and walked out of the small little cabin and out onto the deck. There was no one in sight. Across from me and Salmakia was a door that read Captains Quarters. We walked over to the door and slowly opened it. Music filled the room. Standing at the door was a younger looking Smee.

"Ello miss! My name be Sammy! Salty Sammy be me! Who might you be miss and would you care for eh bottle of rum?" said the boy. He was cute and wore a striped shirt. He looked like a jail bird really. His hair was tucked back behind his ears and his face was rosy. The boy's hair was black.

"My name is Sara. How did I get here?" I asked.

"Captain's orders. He told us to bring you here. Now come on. We can't keep the Captain waiting." Sam said and we walked into the room. It was just like Hooks room! A boy was at the piano. His hair was blonde and every strand of it seemed to be made of pure gold. He looked like Hook! His left hand was gone and was replaced with a blood red Hook. He was playing the piano and it sounded like Great Balls of Fire. He was singing to it and was really good.

"Goodness! Gracious! Great Balls of Fire!" He concluded and finished the song. He lifted his hook close to his face and grinned.

"Still not a scratch on my hook. Sam! Get the lady a chair and something to drink!" the Captain shouted. Sam rushed over to a large table and pulled out a chair. He motioned me to sit so I did. I looked all around me, waiting to catch a glimpse of Tink. Nope, she wasn't here which meant this Captain had found out about me all on his own. Score one for the bad guys and zero for the good guys. _Time to go back to the real world and get some new Lost Boys._ I thought to myself. Salmakia sat down and looked at me, wide eyed with fear. She wasn't sure whether or not to trust these guys or to despise them as Peter despised Hook.

"Would you like some rum Miss? Or perhaps some wine, champagne, whisky? Or, other?" asked Sam.

"What's other?" I asked cautiously. He smiled sweetly and said

"Diet Coke! We're kids so some of us don't like all the alcohol quit yet. So we have a few bottles of Soda in the cellar…." Sam said but the Captain stuck his hook in the table impatiently. He was red in the face and was frowning.

"That'll be enough Sam. I'm sorry about my friend here. He speaks without thinking first. I am Captain Jack, son of Captain James Hook of the Jolly Roger. What is your name?" asked the Captain. I suddenly realized why he was here. If he was the son of Hook, he must want revenge for his dead father! He wanted to kill Peter Pan! Salmakia was waving her tail about trying to alert me. She knew what was going on to and was trying to tell me to get out of here.

"My name is….. Sara. What do you want with me? Why are you here?!" I shouted, standing up and knocking the chair over. Jack simply shook his head and took a sip from the wine glass in his right hand.

"We are simply passing through. We will be gone soon. We just wanted to tell you that and make sure we are on the same page." said Jack.

"Well you aren't welcomed here. Go back to where you came from." I said and started for the door.

"Now that won't do. I wouldn't be so rude if I were you." Jack said. My heart suddenly stopped. There was a sickening click as Jack pulled a gun out of his belt and put the bullets in.

"Now come back here and sit down." Jack said calmly. I had no intention of going back so I just stood there, perfectly still. Salmakia crept up behind Jack and was ready to pounce on him.

"Why should I? I know why you are here. You want Peter. If you kill me, you won't get all the information you need. Get out of Neverland. Now. Don't ever come back either!" I said. Salmakia growled and pounced on Jack, knocking him to the floor and throwing the gun out the window.

"Get off me you stupid cat!" Jack cried in rage. He had only been stunned for a second and had quickly recovered. Now he was slashing his hook about at Salmakias face. The hook hit Salmakias cheek. Salmakia cried out in pain and jumped away from Jack. This wasn't good. Salmakia rushed over to me and tugged at my sleeve. I looked down at her with fearful eyes and ran out the door. The whole crew was on deck.

"Get that girl!" cried a voice over the intercom. Intercom? Since when did pirate ships have intercoms? The crew started to surround us. Dozens of boy band faces all around us. I took out my sword and slashed at the pirates. Some fell down dead but the others had enough sense to jump away from me. Salmakia bared her teeth and claws. She roared ferociously. The pirates all growled back at her and Salmakia retreated behind me. Her fur was on end and her eyes had turned a dark red. She looked a lot like the recreation of Satan in the form of a cat. But I knew she wasn't. She had a good heart and she was a loyal friend. A pirate came at her, swinging his sword wildly above his head. Just as he was bringing it down I stuck my sword in the way to deflect it. They crashed with a clang and the blow vibrated the swords and the users. The pirate stumbled back, dazed from the blow and fell head over heels. I took the chance and stuck my sword into his back. He cried out in pain for a while, then, all fell silent. He was dead. I took my sword out of his back and looked around. All the pirates were starring at me fearfully. I was a girl after all and I had killed one of them. Some of them dropped there swords and ran inside while others stood perfectly still, not wanting me to come chasing after them.

"Stay away from Peter, Salmakia and me if you know what's good for you!" I shouted and picked up Salmakia in her small form. We flew away into the dark forest. It was starting to snow which meant Peter hadn't quit gotten over what happened a little while ago. All of a sudden, there was a flash of bright yellow light as Tinkerbell appeared right in front of my face. She almost blinded me! Little she devil.

"I saw the whole battle! You did awesome! And you figured out what the pirates are doing here! Peter will be so glad he probably won't be mad at you anymore!" Tink said. She had backed away enough for me to see properly.

"Aren't you mad at me? I thought you didn't like me because I was hanging out with Peter." I said. Tink shrugged and circled around my head.

"I got over it seeing as you aren't leaving any time soon." Tink said. She flew down to Salmakia and starred at her hard. Salmakia returned the gaze and Tink decided to sit on her head.

"Hi there! What's your name?" asked Tink. Salmakia grumbled. She didn't like Tink sitting on her head. All the gold dust would get in her fur and would take forever to get out.

"Salmakia. Who are you?" grumbled Salmakia. Tink was moving from place to place. She was absolutely restless. One minute she would be on my shoulder then my head then on Salmakia. It was maddening.

"I'm Tinkerbell. I'm Peter's fairy. But you can call me Tink." said Tink.

"Well let's go home. It's been a long day and I'll be more then happy to sleep in a real bed. We flew through the forest, avoiding icicles. It was snowing harder. _Oh boy! I'm in for it now!_ I thought. As we reached the Home Under the Ground, I saw a light flicker on and off. All of us walked inside to see Peter playing with a match, lighting a candle and then blowing it out again. He had tears streaming down his face. Peter looked up at me and turned red in the face.

"What do you want?" Peter asked.

"I came to tell you a few things Peter." I said softly. Peter sat on the ground cross legged and waited for me to start.

"One is that there is a new bunch of pirates in Neverland. They are the children of Hook's old crew. The captains name is Jack. They want to kill you and me and take over Neverland. That's what I've gathered. Second is that the pirates are also sort of afraid of us. I killed one and they all got scared. Third is that…… I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what

happened back with the fairies. Can you forgive me?" I asked. My eyes started to blur as tears came. Peter's face brightened a bit and his frown was gone. He looked innocent and small.

"I forgive you. We'll talk more in the morning but for now let's go to sleep." Peter said and took my hand. He led me into his room and sat me on the bed. Peter walked over to the candle that lit the room and blew it out. Everything became dark……


	8. Is she dead yet!

I woke up the next morning, hitting my head on the ceiling. I laid back down dazed and stunned. Next to me, Peter was still sound asleep. Salmakia came into the room and quickly retreated. Tink came in too but she stayed. How rude! I pulled my self under the covers to make sure Tink didn't see me. After awhile, Tink grew bored and flew out of the room. I sprang out of bed and got my shirt and pants on as fast as possible. Then I walked over to Peter a shook him softly. He groaned and turned on his side. I shook him again, this time harder. He swatted at me and dug down deep into the covers. Now I was getting impatient. I shook him so hard he fell on the floor with a thud. He sprung into the air and hit his head on the ceiling.

"OW! STUPID CEILING!" Peter shouted and sank to the ground. He looked over at me and ducked down. I giggled and walked out of the room. Salmakia was sitting on a couch nearby and waving her tail about calmly. Tink was sitting on her back and was glowing very dimly. She coughed and fell over. I ran over to her and picked Tink up. She was so light.

"Tink….." I said softly. She looked up at me and liked her lips.

"Oh Tink! What happened?" I cried.

"I'm sick…… I don't know how or why but when a fairy gets sick they die out……. There's no way to help them….." Tink murmured.

"Stay with us Tink. Come on Tink we need you!" I said. Her light grew fainter and fainter. I walked her over to Peter who was just coming out of the room dressed handsomely in his leaves. He looked down at Tink and nearly screamed. Peter picked her up and hugged her. Her light was flickering now and she was cold as ice.

"Peter…. Be good…. Don't let Sara go….. Peter…….." Tink murmured and slowly died away. The light was out now and her eyes were closed. Peter started to cry. I started to cry to and so did Salmakia. Everyone's favorite little fairy was dead. Peter walked outside with me and Salmakia close behind. Now his face was streaming with tears of rage.

"YOU AREN'T DEAD! You can't die! Not now……" Peter said. His voice was growing softer as his sobs muffled his voice. It was a truly dark day. Or should I say, dark week. First the Indians, then the pirates, now this. Could it get any worse? Peter laid Tink on the soft soil and knelt down close to her face. His nose touching her little one.

"Oh Tink…. I'm so sorry for all that I've done…. Tink please forgive me….. Tink!!!!!!" He shouted at the sky. Storm clouds started to gather and lightning flashed all around.

Then he started saying something. He was reenacting I Do Believe in Fairies from when Hook had tried to poison him. He got louder and louder. It was so heart warming I had to join in. His love for her was immense.

"I Do Believe in Fairies! I Do! I Do!" He started to say in his regular voice.

"I do believe n fairies… I do… I do!" I said all giddy. I knew that all around the world now people were joining into the chant. Salmakia started to say it too! Peter's face was starting to brighten. I could tell he knew what was coming. He looked down at Tinkerbell and saw her light starting to flow through her body like an electric current. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked up at Peter. Tink liked her lips and smiled brightly. Peter's small smile turned into a 100 mile wide smile and he leapt into the air. Tink flew out of his hands and started to tickle him. It was exactly like what happened when she had gotten poisoned. But it didn't last long. Her light started flicker and she slowly sank back down to the ground. Her light went out for a while and then came back. Then it was out again. She was flickering on and off, on and off. Was she dead or not? I sat down next to her and tapped her shoulder. Her light went on and she looked at me then it went out again and she closed her eyes. It was like God couldn't make up his mind whether or not to let her live or kill her off already! It went on for hours and Peter was reacting to every flicker. If it went out he would frown but when it went back on he would smile. His face was very active for the most part but the rest of him was perfectly still. It was really weird. Salmakia fell asleep after a while and I laid my head on her stomach. Peter was starting to grow tired and sooner or later he would leave her there to flicker until she made up her mind. It seemed like she had been doing this for days. Finally the flickering started to slow and Peter was ready to grab her when her light went on. It was now moving very slowly and it was on yellow for a while so I grabbed her and shook her. She sat in my hand dazed but her light stayed on. She was alive and that was all I needed to know. I put her down and flew up into a tree to watch. Peter grabbed her and threw her into the air. Tink screeched as she fell back down into Peter's hand but it was a screech of joy and not fear. She knew she was safe with Peter. He fell on the ground with Tink and rolled around and around. Then he looked at me and flew up. Salmakia was climbing up the tree since I was at the top. I was looking over Neverland, watching for any threats or any signs of danger. The pirate ship was parked on the shore and some pirates were swarming out and all over the island. Peter was sitting next to me, smiling wide with Tink on his shoulder. He looked at me with those hazel eyes. Wait. Hazel? I though they were light blue! Salmakia got up next to me and stretched. She curled up and fell asleep in my lap. Tink was yawning and stretching too. She laid her head on Peter's ear lobe and fell asleep. She wasn't very well balanced and Peter reached up to put her somewhere else. He put her in his belt next to his knife. There was a little pack in his belt that held lots of fairy dust. I looked down and saw some pirates circling the tree. One looked up at me and pointed. All the others looked too and started to shout. I grabbed Peters hand and scooped up Salmakia in my arm and flew out of the tree. The pirates were following close behind, waving there swords about. It was only a matter of time before they caught up. Then, an idea struck me.

"Peter grab my ankle!" I shouted. Peter did so and looked at me puzzled. I started getting faster and faster as we approached the sky.

"Now what ever you do, don't…. let….. GOOOOO!!!!!!" I shouted with excitement and went full blast, ripping through the sky and out of Neverland. We broke out on the other side in outer space. The stars were shinning brightly on us as we glided through space, hand in hand and looking at each other. We had escaped the pirates but for how long? Peter was still looking at me puzzled as we approached earth.

"Let's go get us some Lost Boys!!" I said and flew into the atmosphere.

We had been flying over the ocean for hours it seemed until we reached London. I flew down into the streets with Peter following close behind. Salmakia was waking up now and was yawning and stretching. She jumped out of my arms and carried on foot. No one seemed to care that there were two flying kids and a cat going up and down the streets of London. Peter shrugged. He guessed it was regular for them to see him flying around. Peter came through here often when he was younger to see what had changed in his old home. A man came out and tipped his hat to us. Peter laughed and took away from him. The man seemed stunned and quickly ran inside to grab another hat. Peter put the hat on his head and looked at me. He smiled wide and giggled. I simply smiled back and moved on. Salmakia stopped dead in her tracks all of a sudden and perked her ears up. There was a scream and the clatter of glass and Salmakia took off down an alley way. I shrugged my shoulders and followed after her. She was climbing up a ladder so I picked her up and flew to a window. Salmakia stretched her claw out and cut a hole in the window. Peter came up behind me and pushed the glass through. We flew inside and landed on the floor softly and quietly, so as to not wake the home owners. There was a shout of rage and the door swung open. A boy at least 12 years old stepped inside and plopped on the bed. He had blonde hair and a black shirt on and jeans. He also wore a baseball cap. Salmakia jumped out of my arms and onto the bed. She started licking the boys face and he looked at her confused.

"How did you get here?" he asked. Salmakia put on a sly smile.

"With them." Salmakia said. The boy nearly fell over he was so stunned. Actually, he did fall off the bed. Salmakia jumped down to him and licked his face. Then she nipped his hand to tell him he wasn't dreaming. I walked over to the boy and offered him a hand. He hesitated for a moment but took my hand and stood up. He looked at Peter and an exited smile appeared on his face. Peter simply bowed and I returned next to him. I courtesy to the boy and he bowed back to me.

"Are you really…. Peter Pan?" the boy stuttered. Peter nodded.

"But who is she and where is…." The boy started but Peter held up his finger and reached into his pack. Tink was still asleep but he took her out and showed the boy. The boy smiled with glee and started packing a bunch of stuff. He stopped suddenly and turned to me.

"This is Sara. She's my best friend and maybe more." Peter said and looked at me. I blushed and averted my eyes.

"Oh! Ok! Then let me introduce myself." The boy said.

"That would help." I said and Peter elbowed me.

"I'm Luke. Luke Chastity, but you can call me just Luke." The boy said.

"That's what we were planning." I said. The boy shrugged and put a sling shot in his rucksack. Then he grabbed a few rocks and reached down deep into his closet. He seemed to be putting in a secret code and then pulled out a bow. Luke grabbed a big tube full of arrows and slung it onto his back. He put a thumbs up and I grabbed his hand. Salmakia jumped out the window and we followed behind. Luke was just about to jump off the rail when he realized he couldn't fly. Peter grabbed Tink and sprinkled some of her fairy dust on him. Luke sneezed and lifted into the air. His face glowed with happiness and we flew down another street. The night seemed to go on like this. Every boy we found had some type of weapon. Some kid took a shot gun off the wall and ran out the door with us. Another grabbed a couple of steak knives and a machete in a glass case and came with us. It was amazing what kids could find in there house. One kid took a fire extinguisher and showed us how deadly it was. He ran to a rabid dog out on the street, hit his head and showered him in the white stuff. The dog died as all the air escaped form his lungs. We had gathered ten boys in only one night. Luke, Juan, Abraham (we call him Abe) Matt, Mark, Chris, Ben and George (they were two twins about the age of 8) Sean and Conner. All for them were twelve except for the twins Ben and George. We took them to a shop and got hem a bunch of clothes. Juan wore an AC DC T-shirt on and jeans. Abe, white T and black shorts. Matt and Mark wore blue Ts and dark blue shorts. Chris, striped blue T- shirt and shorts. Ben and George, baseball Ts and long blue pants. Sean, football jersey and black shorts. Conner was the same as Sean. We had gathered up our Lost Boys and it was time to go.

"Lost Boys! Assemble!" I shouted. All the boys got in a line and we leaped into the air. Time to go home now.


	9. A warm welcoming home

The Lost Boy weren't too found of the whole flying thing so they did what ever possible for them to do. They did loops and cartwheels and flips through the air. Luke started spinning rapidly and shot up right past Peter and me and through the star. My mouth hung open. Already he had gained enough speed to break the stars atmosphere.

"Lost Boys! Grab Peter's ankle and what ever you do… don't….let……GOOOOOO!!!!" I shouted and went full speed into the star. Peter had been holding onto my ankle and had to hold onto his hat so it wouldn't fall away. The Lost Boys shouted with excitement as we broke through the star and tumbled out over the Neverland Ocean. Peter dove down right next to the ocean and stuck his finger in it. The ocean was reflecting the stars and the sky so the Lost Boys thought Peter was tearing through the sky. I laughed as all the Lost Boys started exclaiming "Peter tore through the sky!!" Peter laughed to and started splashing the Lost Boys. I squinted through the sun light as we approached Neverland. Peter flew up to the clouds and started jumping around. I motioned for the Lost Boys to join in. We flew up next to Peter and jumped with him. He seemed a lot happier now that the Lost Boys were here. He took out a telescope and started to peer through it. The pirate ship was below us somewhere so he must have been looking for it.

"Let's go take a closer look." Peter whispered and jumped down a couple rows of clouds. I took the telescope from him and looked at the pirate ship. It was pretty active. Jack was prowling about, ordering everyone around. Bob Jukes was checking out his massive Tattoo. All the other pirates were singing a jolly song it seemed while doing there work. Jack walked over to Sam who was pointing it seemed right at us. He took out a telescope and handed it to Jack. They looked trough it and started pointing at us with glee. Salmakia jumped on my back, trying to get me to move. But I couldn't, I was too afraid! The pirates set up a huge cannon and got ready to fire.

"Move out of the way!!!" I shouted and all the Boys scrambled. The pirates launched the ball at us and it opened up into a net. Just as I was about to move away, it collapsed over me. Salmakia started ripping at the net but it was no use. The cloud started to rip and Salmakia clung to the net.

"Peter! Peter Sara's caught!" Salmakia roared. Peter looked over at me and dove for the cloud. But he was too late. The cloud ripped and I fell down to the pirates below.

A cry of joy erupted from the pirates as I landed on deck. Jack stepped forward and grabbed Salmakia by the mane. She growled and scratched at Jacks face, which quickly dodged and threw her into a cage. Then he looked at me and grinned evilly. A pirate stepped forward and cut the net. Jack then took me by the back of the hair and pushed me into the cage.

"Peter should come soon, darling. Don't worry. We will both be free from him soon enough." Jack whispered through the bars. I hung my head low and started to pet Salmakia. She whimpered and laid her head on my lap and we both fell asleep.


	10. Captured by Pirates

Me and Salmakia woke up in the Captains quarters. We were still in the cage but at least we weren't on deck any more. Jack emerged from the darkness of the room and lit a candle near the cage. Salmakia got closer to me and whimpered, wondering what was going to happen. Jack reached his hand in to pet her head but Salmakia growled and snapped at him. Jack quickly jumped away and grimaced.

"Rotten cat." Jack grumbled and walked over to the table. He looked at me and smiled.

"Peter's on his way right now. He will beat you. Peter always wins!" I shouted. Jack only shook his head slowly and sadly.

"Not this time he won't. Not this time. This time, pirates win." Jack said and stepped out the door leaving me and Salmakia alone.

_Back with Peter_

"Lost Boys! Assemble! We have important things to do before we save Sara from the terrene of the evil Captain Jack and his pirates. For one thing we…." Peter started but was cut off by Juan.

"Captain Jack? I though it was Captain Hook." Juan said. All the Lost Boys started nodding and talking about Hook. Peter stamped his foot.

"Quiet! I said quiet!" Peter said, "I killed Hook. He's gone and his son Jack has come for revenge. He has Sara now and we have to save her. Any questions so far? No. Good! First we have to gather some smooth rocks and hard pebbles. Smooth is for making swords and the pebbles are for sling shots. Then we have to get some of the tougher Indians to help us. Lastly we have to practice and then we will go save Sara. Any questions?" All the Lost Boys shook there heads no and ran off into the forest. Peter sat on a branch and starred out at the pirate ship. The pirates were very busy and Peter took the chance to go and see what was happening. He flew over to the ship and hid behind a sail. Jack was on deck waving his hook about at the pirates, trying to get them to move faster. Bob jukes was flexing his muscles and showing them off in front of Sam. Nick (son of Nudler) was raping a rope around the mast. But who was he tying it to? Peter flew to the next sail to get a better look. Sara was tied up to the mast with a gag around her mouth. Salmakia had a chain around her paws and neck and was connected to the mast with Sara. Nick was trying to gag her but Salmakia resisted. She snapped and roared at Nick. But in the end, she was gagged and helpless. Peter gasped and flew away. He had to tell the Lost Boys and soon.

_Back with me because I'm way cooler._

I laid my head against the mast and breathed softly. All the pirates had gone in except for Nick which was left with duty of guarding me.

"Why did I get stuck with this lame job? Not like she's going anywhere." Nick mumbled. I started to try and talk to him but my voice was muffled by the gag. Nick looked at me puzzled so I started to sound it out. I wanted him to take the gag off. Nick shrugged and walked over to me. He pulled it off and I started spit. Boys had a tendency to use socks for gags.

"You're right Nick. I can't get away. So why aren't you in bed by now?" I said.

"Because the Captain said for me to stay here and watch you." Nick said.

"Do you always do what he tells you? It makes much more sense to just go to bed. I'm not going anywhere. This knots way too tight for me. So why don't you go to bed and I'll watch me."

"Well…… I suppose." And he yawned and walked off. As soon as I was sure he was gone I reached for my knife in my back pocket and started cutting the rope. It snapped and I ran to Salmakia. It would be harder to cut the chains but I could try. First I un gagged her then I started sawing through the chains. It took a while but the chains finally broke and Salmakia cried with joy.

"I'm free!" Salmakia cried and rolled her wrist around. Suddenly there was the clatter of footsteps and a bunch of pirates came swarming around us. I hugged Salmakia close like a frightened little girl. Jack stepped forward and grabbed my wrist with such strength he could have broke it. He pulled me up and grabbed my shirt. Jack held me high so I dangled in the air.

"Let go….. Let go of me….. Stop it..." I cried as I struggled to get free. Jack shook me so hard that it left me dizzy and stunned. Salmakia launched at Jack but one of the pirates grabbed her tail and yanked her back. She cried out in pain and rage and clawed at the pirate holding her tail. The pirate dodged and put chains around her body. It was a terrible sight. Jack dropped me to the ground and then grabbed the back of my shirt. He started to drag me into his room.

"Let go of me! Let go of me now! Peter will have your head!" I shouted. I kicked and screamed and punched but Jack didn't seem to notice. He dragged me down a hall and right past his room. Then he dragged me down a flight of stairs, knocking my head on every step. Jack wasn't the type for mercy on anyone. He needed me for Peter and once Peter was gone he would slit my throat and be done with it. Jack was the kind to say any last words, take out the pistol and shoot you before you could say anything. Anyone could tell that about him just by looking at him. Jack took me to a prison cell and the deepest reaches of the cellar and threw me in. He frowned at me and grabbed one of the bars. He started to examine it and looked back at me.

"These bars might be old, but they will hold you for the night. Don't try to escape because it ain't happening. The crew now knows your tricks and won't dare come down here. But besides that they don't come down here anyways. Do you know what this ship is called?" Jack said.

"The Sailing Turd?" I asked. Jack made a mocking motion with his mouth.

"The Sailing Turd… NO IT'S NOT THE SAILING TURD! It's called the Ghoulish Cruiser. Do you know why it is called that?"

"No. But let me take a guess. You all love horror movies so much you decided to name your ship after some kind of movie or based off a movie like Ghost ship or Titanic."

"No. It is because this ship is haunted by a poltergeist. Many years ago our crew came upon a ship wreck on some random island in the middle of a random sea while we were randomly sailing. We explored it and found a dead crew. We got frightened and returned to our ship but the Captains ghost of the ship wreck followed us. One night the crew and I were down here looking for some extra swords and maybe some soda pop when we heard a terrible moan. I looked behind me and there was the ghost of the captain. He had my sword and his crew suddenly appeared with there swords. They slowly came at us, chanting Join us, Become our crew mates….. The Captain lifted his sword and put it down right in front of my face. We got into a battle and…. We lost." Jack finished with a evil crooked smile.

"So that means…. You're a…. a…."

"A ghost? Yes…. I'm the Captain of the shipwreck. I have taken control of Jack for now. But at night I will need a new body. Sadly I'm not aloud to do a body more then once and I have already done everyone on this ship. Everyone that is, except for you." He said and did a wicked laugh. I shrank in fear in the corner of the cell. Jack walked away laughing. It rang in my ears and I started to shake. I was losing it. Truly losing my mind. I had to gain self control or else that thing would be able to get me for sure. I started to breathe deeply. In and out, in and out. Then I started thinking about the good things in my life. Peters crow of joy, Salmakias soft purring, Tinkerbells jealous jingles. I was going to make sure it wasn't the last time I heard these sounds. My eyes grew heavy and I fell asleep on the cold hard ground of the cell.


	11. Ghosts are cheaters

That night, I woke up to the sound of the creaking bars of the cell. My hair was standing on end and my eyes were wide opened all though I hid my face to confuse whoever was opening the door. If they still thought I was asleep then I could spring past them when they walked out unsuspecting. Just as it sounded like they were leaving, I leapt to my feet and ran to the door. But it was still closed and a I banged my head on the bars.

"Ouch! What the?" I exclaimed. I rubbed my head and looked around. The only thing there was a sword on the ground right in front of the cage. It started to float. Holy Crap! A floating sword! This is like that Scooby Doo episode I use to watch when I was small. It was a ghost pirate ship…. Oh man. I forgot. I'm on a ghost pirate ship. I reached for my sword on my belt, not taking my eyes off the sword. But mine wasn't there. Nothing was there. The pirates had taken all my weapons! I'd have to rely my skills for this one. The sword floated to the bars and with one swipe, cut the bars to pieces. It moved on toward me, slashing a swiping in the air. Just as it was about to cut me, I flew up high and out of the cell. The sword followed after me, only a few inches off. I flew down the corridor and straight to the room they kept the weapons in. Sure enough, there was my sword. It was sitting in a high glass case. My dagger was right beside that. I slammed the door behind me and locked it up. Then I took some heavy metal and desks in the room and put it up against the door. That should hold it for a while. I flew over to the sword and read the label. It read: Property of Captain Jack Hook, Captain of the Ghoulish Cruiser. This sword once belonged to a hard foe that shall not be forgotten. A beautiful maiden who was a friend of the great foe Peter Pan. She could have been a great pirate. But Sara chose against us. Poor girl…. And the rest of the label was smudged. I almost felt flattered by it. But there was no time for that. The sword was beginning to break through and soon it would be here. I smashed the glass and took out both the dagger and the sword then slipped them into my belt and broke through the door. The sword flew back against the wall and fell to the ground, lifeless and still. There was a shimmer and then a ghost appeared. He was pale and was barely visible. The ghost wore a dirty shirt and blouse and some pirate jeans. Almost like in the cartoon Scooby Doo. I took out my sword and pointed it at him. He looked down at it and shrugged.

"Who are you? Why do you want me and why are you here?" I asked.

"I'm the captain of the shipwreck. But when you have been dead for so long you forget what your name was. I need your body to stay on this planet of else I go poof." said the ghost.

"Poof?"

"Poof. Only if you beat me in a sword battle will I leave these poor pirates alone." And with that, he bent down and picked up his sword. The blade crossed mine, making a perfect X.

"X marks the spot." I said with a snicker and banged at his blade. It threw him off but only for a second and he soon recovered, charging me with the sword pointed at my chest. I made a circular motion and held the sword on the ground with my own. I tried to kick him but my foot went right through him. That's not fair! He put up one ghostly hand and reached for my face. I tried to dodge but it was too late, he grabbed my nose and pulled me forward. I put my foot on his sword and took mine up. Then I slashed through his hand. The hand came off and the ghost screamed. It is a deafening scream that almost knocked me over. He glared at me through blood red eyes. Uh Oh. I jumped back into the air and slashed at him with my sword. He dodged and pointed his at my throat. He made a throwing motion and let it go flying at me. I dodged just in time to catch the sword. Now I had two and he had none. He smiled and snapped his fingers. The sword flew out of my hand and right to his. He started swinging it at me. The ghost went for my hip but I blocked him with my sword and turned up side down. I dove at his feet and tripped him. The ghost fell on the ground with a sickening crack as his back bone snapped. I didn't even know he had bones. He struggled up and put his hands on his head. The ghost twisted his head all the way around and looked at me like it was my turn to do something scary. I cracked my knuckles and shrugged. Then I put my hands on my bottom eyes lids and pulled them down. I looked up so all you could see was the white part of my eyes. The ghost didn't seem impressed. He rolled his eyes backward so the white parts showed a then he pulled his head off his shoulders. I was about to scream. It was absolutely terrifying! I controlled my emotions and got ready for the big one. I flew up high, banged my head straight through the ceiling and hung there for a while. Now the ghost seemed impressed. I came back down with a bottle of soda between my teeth. I shook it up and opened it so it pointed straight at the ghost. It blew right into him, knocking him right over. He started to shimmer and he shook his head. It wasn't over yet. I took my dagger in my right hand and my sword in my left and crossed them at his neck. He smiled and sank into the floor, disappearing from sight. I looked all around, scared almost to death. There was a moan from behind me and the creek of old wood as the ghost came up through the floor boards. He pointed his sword at me and charged. I flew up and walked on the sword to his head. If I could kick him then his head would fly off. _Hmmmm. Let's try that. Maybe his head will fly off._ I thought. As I approached his head I lifted my foot high. He looked at me puzzled but only for a split second. Just as he was realizing what I was doing, I swung my foot at his head with all my might. His head came clean off and flew straight through the wall and into the ocean. The ghost's body shimmered and disappeared. His sword fell to the floor with a clang and then all was silent. FINALLY! HE'S GONE! NOW I CAN RE- oh, wait, I can't. I'm still on the enemy pirate ship and Salmakia is still in trouble. I put my sword in the belt and kept my dagger at hand. Hopefully it would get easier from here. Boy, I never knew how wrong I was.

_What Peter had been doing all this time._

Peter had gathered all he needed and was ready to go except for one problem. One of the Lost Boys got there head stuck in a tree hole when he was looking for rocks. It was Sean and he had been shouting and screaming now for at least an hour. Luke ran over to Peter and told him everything. Peter just shook his head and calmly walked over to Sean. All the Lost Boys started gathering around and laughing. Sean was shaking with rage and tugged and pulled away from the tree. But it was no use; he was stuck in the hole tight. How he got his head stuck in there we will never know. He refuses to tell anyone. The twins grabbed his legs and Peter flew to the Home Under the Ground. He started searching through the cabinets and the secret refrigerator he had. It was amazing how he got it to work with no electricity.

"Butter. I need butter. Sara was the last to use it but where did she put it?!" Peter said to himself. He closed the refrigerator door and walked over to Sara's room. He looked in all the drawers and closets, going through her unmentionables in the process. He took the key off her dresser and went into her secret door. How rude! He opened the door and reached inside. There it was, the creamy butter he had been looking for.

"Why is it in here?" Peter asked himself. He scratched his head, puzzled. Peter flew out of the room, leaving it a mess still. He went straight to Sean. Sean was still shaking with rage. Sooner or later he's going to hurt himself. Peter spread the over Sean's head and ordered the Lost Boys to pull. Sean cried out in pain as his head started to slide out of the hole. The Lost Boys pulled harder and harder until Sean's head popped out of the hole. They all flew back and hit there heads on the tree behind them. Sean sat dazed and stunned with the rest of the Lost Boys. Tink was on a nearby branch, laughing hysterically. Silly Asses. Peter laughed too but quickly controlled it and gathered up all the Lost Boys to get ready to leave. They rose into the air and set off for the pirate ship.


	12. On the pirate ship and other places

I walked down the corridor and up the stairs to the floor with the cabins. I checked every room, being as silent as I could. All the pirates were asleep which was good for me. I walked up on deck and hid behind a barrel. My eyes darted back and forth for any signs of danger. Nope, nothing was there. I stepped cautiously onto the deck and toward the mast. Salmakia was still in chains but peacefully asleep. I knelt beside the sleeping cat and softly stroked her head. Salmakia sitter and blinked a couple times. She perked her ears up and lifted her head to look at me. A small smile appeared on her face and she purred affectionately. I put my hand over her mouth to keep her quiet.

"SHHHH! We don't want to get caught. We have to get out of here and fast Salmakia. Do you know where they put the keys?" I whispered to her. Salmakia licked her paw for a little bit and then started to look around. Her head snapped to the left and right, her eyes shifting from spot to spot.

"There in the captain's room. He probably knew you would come up here and look for the keys. You have to go in his room and grab the keys. Last time I saw them they were around his belt. Do it quickly before they wake. The sun is starting to rise. Go now!" Salmakia said urgently. I nodded and softly floated over to the captain's door. There was a dull light from under the door. It was threatening but I had to try. I slowly opened the door. It creaked and groaned loudly and there came a sound from inside the room. My heart nearly stopped. I stayed perfectly still and listened carefully. Silence. Maybe he as just moving in his bed. I slowly walked through the door and into his room. Jack was on his back in bed, his eyes shut tight. I crept over to his bed and took off the covers. His pants were gone, along with his shirt. Disgusting! I put the covers back over him and stuck my tongue out as if I were gagging. I walked over to a chair where he had put his clothes. Nothing. But how could that be? I walked back over to Jack and examined his chest. Around his neck was a skeleton key. That must have been it. I reached down and grabbed it. Suddenly, Jack launched his hand out at my wrist and grabbed it. His eyes sprung open and he looked at me. Jack lifted his head and smiled.

"Now Sara, tell me you weren't thinking of leaving my ship. All though, I must thank you for getting rid of our ghost problem. Now then…." Jack said in a raspy voice. He threw me into a chair and strapped me down with some chains. He looked at my dagger and made a smug little smile. Jack grabbed my dagger and put it up on his wall.

"This will be something I won't want to lose." Jack said and turned back to me. I kicked and screamed at him but he simply pulled his sword out and put it to my throat. Jerk! I calmed down and sat back in the chair. He at down a cross from me and put his sword in his belt.

"Now then, let's not be too hasty shall we? I would like to make a proposition but you need to be calm. If you don't say yes to it then you will die with Peter. If you say yes you will witness Peter's death. My proposition is that you become a pirate. What do you say?" Jack said. His face was serious and his tone was very threatening. My jaw dropped down to the floor. No way in hell was I going to be a pirate. Not after all I had been through with Peter.

"N-O. That spells NO! I'm not ever going to be a pirate! You can just kill me now but that won't change a thing! Gag me, choke me, drown me. Do what you please but it won't change my mind! No….." But I didn't get to finish because Jack took a rag off his bed and gagged me.

"I'll go with the whole gagging thing. But I won't kill you. Not yet. I want you to see Peter die. The child who never grows up doesn't have to grow up once he's dead." Jack said. I screamed and shouted but my cries of distress were muffled by the rag. Poor Peter. He didn't even know it. Just as Jack was walking away I kicked him in the butt. I tried to motion for him to take the gag off. He didn't really understand and scratched his head. I sounded it out for him and that seemed to do it. He took the rag off and sat down.

"At least let Salmakia live. Better yet, bring her in here with me. You have to grant your victims there last wishes no matter what they are. It's the best way to be a villain. You just can't let them escape. Now go do it!" I said. Jack grumbled and stomped out of the room. He was just like Hook. Always throwing a temper tantrum when he doesn't get his way. Oh well. Jack came back holding Salmakia by the mane. He put her down in my lap and chained her to the chair. Salmakia leapt up to my face and sat on my shoulder. She rubbed her face against mine and looked at Jack angrily. Jack averted his eyes from the cat and got into his bed. He pulled the covers over himself and was soon sound asleep. Salmakia started to whisper her plan in my ear and I nodded in agreement. Come on Peter where are you!

_Back with Peter again_

Peter flew around Never land a couple times, making sue he hadn't forgotten anything. It was getting darker and darker as Neverland approached midnight. To Peter, this was an advantage. Now he had the element of surprise. He took the Lost Boys past the Indians to check up and see if they wanted to join. Once they got there, the Indians swarmed them and greeted them with a pipe. Peter happily smoked it for a while but grew sick of it and threw it away. Then he started.

"As you know, there is a girl in Neverland. Her name is Sara although she likes to be called Shadow for some odd reason. But what you may not know is that there is a new pirate crew taking the place of Hook's old one. They are the children of the crew. Sara and Salmakia have been caught and we need help. This is a battle to the death. I'm not letting them stay like I did with Hook. Hook nearly killed me a bunch of times and I'm not taking that risk anymore. So we came here to ask for your help in saving Sara and killing the pirates. Will you come?" Peter finished and sank back in his chair. The fire was blazing and you could see every Indian and Lost Boy perfectly. What you saw was stone still statues. None of them dared deny Peter's request. That is, everyone except Tiger Lily. She stood up off the ground and pointed at Peter with one short shaking finger. Peter gave a warm smile and simply said:

"It's not polite to point Princess Tiger Lily." Tiger Lily shacked with rage.

"I'm not about to help that girl. Nor will I help that demon cat! Have you ever seen that thing Pan? It changes shape and it's as black as the night itself! It must be with the devil. Sara can help herself!" Tiger Lily said and stormed off to her tent. Some of the Indians started talking about Salmakia and this upsetted Peter. Tink rose from Peter's rucksack sleepily and yawned. She looked around at the Indians and became very alert all of a sudden. Peter stamped his foot and started to walk around the fire. Then he turned to one of the teen Indians and started to speak in his language.

"Will you help us? You don't have to do everything that Tiger Lily tells you. Also, Salmakia is not a demon. She is well behaved and an honest soul. Please help us save Sara. It would mean everything." Peter said. The Indian looked very sad yet very very hot. He had curly blonde hair and the face of Cody Linley. He was a hunk and had very big abs.

"I will help you. I will spread the word to my people and get them to help. But only the strongest amongst us will help. We will try." said the teen. Peter smiled and asked his name. Apparently his name was Brave Heart. The name suited him very well. Brave Heart got up from his sitting position and walked into the camp. Tink buzzed around Peter's head excitedly and then landed on Mark's shoulder. Mark giggled and made girlish gestures. He was obviously gay. Matt hit his arm and made the motion of "What the hell are you doing? Screw lose or something?" Mark shook his head no and said

"I was just communicating with Tinkerbell."

"You don't need to be gay though. She understands you with out the gestures." Matt said.

"You don't have to be mean about it. I'm just being me. I am gay." Mark said.

"This conversation is over."

"Yeah but Matt."

"OVER!"

"Ok, but just so you know. If you were gay. That would be ok. I mean cause hey. I'd like you anyway….."

"What the hell? Oh god don't start quoting Avenue Q. You know I hate musicals. Anybody got some ear plugs?" Matt asked and walked off to talk with the others. Mark just kept singing and he got louder and louder. One of the littler Indians got into the song when she wasn't really suppose to know what gay meant besides happy. A mother came over and covered her mouth and ears. The night was very interesting for the Lost Boys but for Peter it was plain boring. He put his feet up on a log and started to fall asleep. Just as he was about to go completely oblivious, Brave Heart came back with a lot of men. They gathered there things and set off for the pirate ship. Peter rushed ahead and called for them to go faster. Once he reached the pirate ship he stopped just above the captain's door. He reached for the knob slowly. But just as he was about to grab it, the knob twisted and turned. The cries of an angry girl sounded form the room. Peter flew up high and hid for the rest of the night.

_Back with me_

I banged at the door furiously. Jack had woken up and started talking about Peter's death. It was mostly gore and blood. He drove me crazy! Salmakia roared in anger but it was no use. I had broken free of my chains and was running around the room in a blind rage. I was about to stab him with my dagger if it hadn't been for the fact that he could shoot Salmakia. He had his gun out and pointed straight at Salmakias head.

"Peter! Peter help! O god please help me Peter!" I shouted in anguish. The door flew open and there was Peter. His face was bright with joy and he ran up to hug me. I didn't flinch, just hugged. It was a joyful moment except for the fact Jack now had his gun pointed at my back.

"Peter… How nice to see you. Now, step away from the girl and let's take this outside." Jack said calmly. Peter let me go and walked out of the room. Jack followed behind Peter and soon only me and Salmakia were in the room. I grabbed all my weapons and a pistol and cut Salmakia lose. We ran out of the room and on deck. Peter was in the air and dodging bullets left and right. I ran up behind Jack and hit him hard on the head with the back of the pistol. He fell over stunned for a bit which gave Peter enough time to steal the gun that hung loose from Jack's hand. Peter grabbed it and threw it into the ocean. He walked back over to Jack and pointed his sword at him. Jack looked at it disgusted and pushed it aside so he could get up. Then he took out his own sword and crossed blades with Peter's.

"Ready to meet your father?" Peter asked mockingly.

"Not yet!" Jack shouted and lifted his sword high. He brought it down with amazing speed but Peter was faster. Peter put his sword up to block and pushed at Jack's sword, reverberating the blow through both swords. Jack was a bit stunned but he mastered it and aimed for Peter's hip. Peter curved his body and put his sword in front of Jack's to block. Jack stopped his sword before it hit Peter's and quickly went for the legs. Peter jumped in the air and away from the sword and came back down with the sword pointed at Jack's throat. Tink all this time was sitting near Jack, routing Peter on. I myself was routing for Peter. But inside I really wanted to get into the battle no matter how tired I was. Salmakia was reckless too. She jumped from spot to spot, growling, purring, roaring, growling again. I petted her soft head and tried to calm her down but it was no use. She needed to get into that battle or else she would go crazy. I let her go into the battle hoping she would be a help for Peter. Salmakia launched at Jack's right hand by surprise and threw him off guard. He yelped at jumped back from the great cat, swinging his sword wildly. Peter smiled and took this to his advantage. He leapt into the air and landed right behind Jack. Salmakia crept closer to Jack which made Jack bump into the tip of Peter's sword. He slowly turned around to face Peter's bright face. Just at that moment, Jack did a terrible thing. He grabbed Tink around the legs and sprinkled her stuff all over him. Then he threw her away like garbage into the sea. Tink screamed in terror as she fell down to the murky water below. I dove down into the water before her and caught Tink quickly. Then I flew her back up on deck and placed her down. She was cold and frightened but not dead. I took out my sword and flew up to Jack before Peter could do anything.

"Let me take it from here!" I called and looked at him slyly. He shook his head no and sank back to the floor.

"Tomorrow. I'm going to bed so we will fight tomorrow." Jack said.


	13. It's like a Ouija Board!

Peter took my hand in his and led me off the pirate ship. The Lost Boys who had been traveling on foot had just gotten to the shore when Peter and I flew past them and into the forest. Juan grunted and the twins fell over. They were exhausted. Sean ran back into the forest with some Lost Boys but Chris, Juan, Ben, and George all sat on the beach too tired to move. Juan fell asleep after a while and the Lost Boys all ran off without him. When Juan woke up, he nearly started bawling when he saw everyone left him.

"They left me!!!! Those jerks left me!!!! Guys!!!! Wait up!!!!" Juan shouted and ran head over heels into the forest.

I sat on top of the Home Under the Ground and watched for the Lost Boys. Tink was flying about busily and was waiting to scare Conner. Peter had gone inside a while ago to fall asleep but was having no luck at all. He tossed and turned in bed but couldn't find a comfortable spot. I walked inside the tree and into my room. Good God! What did Peter do?

"PETER!!!! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY ROOM? WHY ARE MY CLOTHES SPRAWLED ON THE FLOOR AND WHY IS MY SECRET….. PETER!!!!!!!" I screamed. I stormed out of the room holding my underwear in one hand and the key to my secret door in the other. He looked at both a turned dark red. Peter was seriously embarrassed. Anyone could have seen that. I slowly walked toward him and raised my underwear high over my head. Peter starred at it curiously but only for a spilt second because I whipped him across the chest with it. He cried out and clutched his chest.

"ACK! I'm dying! Spread my legend Sara…. Don't forget me…." Peter murmured and fell to the ground. Wow. Good acting. Must have done theater before he came to Neverland. I kicked lightly.

"Peter get up its not working. You can't fool me." I said.

"Really?" Peter asked sulkily. He realized he blew his cover and started silently cursing to himself. I laughed at him and helped him to his feet.

"Jeez Peter. You need to stop being such a Drama….. King! Yeah, that's it! Drama King!" I exclaimed.

"Drama King?" Peter asked mockingly.

"You know. Like Drama Queen only for a boy it's Drama King." I explained. Peter looked at me like I had six heads and then rolled his eyes and walked into his room. Score one Peter. Zero for me. Salmakia sat on the ground. She looked like a sphinx except she didn't have a mans head. Her head was between her paws and she looked at me with heavy eyes. She must have been exhausted after the long last two nights we had had on the pirate ship. Just as I was about to talk to her, Sean came bursting into the room holding a sword and a scroll. I looked at him curiously and he smiled wide.

"What's that?" I asked pointing at the scroll. Sean handed it to me and dropped his sword on the ground.

"It's a treasure map! Let's go find the treasure! Oh please Sara can we?" Sean pleaded. I opened up the scroll and examined it. It was a treasure map and it was right here in Neverland. What luck! After a night of dealing with pirates now we get to act like pirates and hunt for treasure. What fun.

"I'll ask Peter." I said and turned to leave for Peter's room. But before I could push the curtains back to get in, Peter jumped out of the room holding a sack and a sword.

"Let's go hunt for treasure!" Peter yelled. He crowed loudly and flew about the room. My face brightened with happiness. But it quickly dulled down as I saw that there were no other Lost Boys with Sean.

"Peter. We can't go yet. Sean left behind the other Lost Boys and I'm sure they want to get in on this." I said. Peter stopped flying and stood beside me.

"Oh fine. Let's wait for the others." Peter said and sat cross legged on the floor. I sat next to him and pulled Sean down with me.

"So what should we do now?" Sean asked.

"I have an idea." I said and walked over to the nearest candle. I blew it out and did the rest with all the others, all except one. The one candle that was still lit I took and brought over to Peter and Sean. I placed in the middle and told them to join hands. Sean looked skeptical but Peter was all for it.

"We are going to contact the dead. Beware. One of us is going to be possessed." I said evilly.

"The dead…." Peter and Sean stuttered together. I simply nodded and held Peter's hand tight.

"OH SPIRITS OF THE GREAT BEYOND! SPEAK TO US! WE ONLY WANT TO KNOW OF THE WONDERS OF THE DEAD!" I yelled. There was a sound that was a lot like a dial tone and then came a voice.

"Who would you like to speak to and what purpose?" asked the voice.

"Get me Captain James Hook! Tell him it's Peter! I need to tell him something!" Peter yelled into the air.

"Ok let me get him for you. One sec." the voice said and then all was silent. All of a sudden the candle blew out and there was a terrible moan. Possessing time! My heart started to throb as I felt my head turn numb. My hair stood on end as the cold reached my breast. Then my arms. Now it was at my legs. Finally it was at my toes and I blacked out. My body fell unconscious but something was lifting me up. It wasn't me but a ghost. There came a raspy growl from my throat but not from me. It was Hook. No doubt in what was left of my mind.

_Hook? Is that you?_ I thought.

_The one and only._ Came Hooks voice. My body stood up and I felt my arm reach for Peter's throat.

_Get out of my mind! Get out of my mind!_ I screeched. All of a sudden, I felt a piercing pain run up my spine. I was still in there but I couldn't say anything. I couldn't do anything. All I could do was feel and think. Nothing more and nothing less. Peter was terrified but he kept calm and looked deep into my eyes. He must have seen Hook because his face twisted into an unimaginable shape.

"Hook. Why did you take Sara's body?" Peter asked.

"Because I wanted your love to kill you!" came Hooks voice. The little consciousness I had was pounding at Hook's mind.

_Get out! You can't! I won't let you kill Peter! No no no! Get out of my body._ I screamed. My body lurched forward as I landed a blow on Hook.

"I must admit. The girl puts up a strong fight. But I'm not done with her body yet. Now then, why did you call me?" Hook said.

"YOU HAD A SON!!!! SINCE WHEN?" Peter yelled. Hook grinned.

"Since before I came to Neverland. And now he's come for vengeance? Well, I applaud him greatly. But if that's all then I'm going back." Hook said. Slowly, I felt myself regain strength as Hook left. My body warmth returned and soon I was fully awake. I looked around nervously. It was clear, I was back. Peter greeted me with a warm hug and Sean pecked me on the cheek. I smiled brightly and walked over to Salmakia. She was sound asleep and lying on her side. Best not to wake her. Tink came out of Peter's room and sat on Peter's shoulder. Suddenly, there came a shout from the compartment at the top of the house. I ran over to the door for the compartment and opened it up as well as getting the mattress. From all sides of the Home came the Lost Boys. Some landed on the mattress while other went down the slides. Two of the Lost Boys that went down the slide ended up tumbling into each other and bonking heads. I counted the number of kids in the room. Yup, everyone was here.

"Ok! Who wants to go treasure hunting?!!!! Anyone who doesn't come has to clean the house!" I shouted. All the Lost Boys gathered around, as well as Peter and Tink. Salmakia was just waking up and slowly strutted over to my side and leapt into my arms. Tink flew over the Lost Boys, sprinkling her dust. The Lost Boys floated in the air and then took off into the wilderness followed by me and Peter. This should be interesting.


	14. The Treasure Hunt

I took out the map and carefully examined it. The map was detailed in everyway and crystal clear. Peter grabbed the map from me and looked at it too. He had no idea how to read the thing so he gave it back to me and started to talk with Sean. Salmakia leapt up to my shoulder and read the map. She pointed one black paw at a spot on the map and said

"We're here. The X is way over on the other side of the island. This will take hours to do! We need to head back and get some supplies. This might end up taking more then one day and we'll have to spend the night. Let's head back and then meet up with these guys later."

"We have the map so they all have to stay here or get lost. Yes, we will go back but one Lost Boy will have to come with so we can carry all the stuff. Who should we bring?" I said.

"Don't know. How about Juan?"

"He doesn't understand me when I speak fast and you know that's just how I talk."

"Chris? Or maybe we can take Conner!"

"Conner….. maybe. He's pretty strong so he can carry the tent but who's the strongest of all the Lost Boys?"

"Luke. Defiantly Luke."

"No. Matt's the strongest. Probably the hottest too."

"No it's Luke!"

"No it's Matt!"

"Luke!"

"Matt!"

"Matt!"

"So you agree with me?" I said with a smirk. Salmakia growled deep and sent me a death glare.

"I was trying to trick you. Fine, we'll take Matt. Although I don't agree on his strength I must say he is cute." Salmakia said with a sigh and curled around my neck. She felt warm and soft. It was a wonderful feeling at that moment. Almost as if we were the same person. But the feeling was interrupted when Peter started snapping his fingers in front of my face. I lost my concentration and started to fall to the ground. I could hear Peter laughing hysterically as I fell down to the earth below. The wind rushed past my face and I felt myself gaining speed. Salmakia jumped off my shoulder and onto the nearest branch. Nice friend. All of a sudden, I felt hands around my waist. I was lifting back into the air. My eye lids grew heavy and I shut them willingly. I found myself feeling lighter then air in the person's arms. My eyes pushed themselves open and I saw Peter smiling down at me. His smile abruptly turned into a wide grin and then he started to giggle. Then that giggle turned into hysterical laughter.

"You blinked and fell? Wow that's weak!" He cackled. I got out of his arms and hovered just above him with my hands on my hips. He shielded his eyes because apparently my dark brown hair was reflecting the sun.

"As thankful as I am that you saved me from death, don't laugh at me. You should feel guilty for making me fall. But lucky for you, I'm the very forgiving type so… I forgive you Peter Pan." I said with a sigh. He blinked at me awkwardly and then clutched my shoulder. It was a firm grip that made me feel uneasy.

"Thank you." He said seriously. Then he started laughing again.

"Anyways, we need to go back to the house and get some supplies. This treasure hunt will take a long time and we might be spending the night. So me, Salmakia and Matt will be going back to the house to grab some stuff. Got it? You all are to wait here for our return because other wise you might get lost without the map. Ok?" I said. Matt came up next to me and smiled sweetly. I smiled back and took his hand.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded and we took off. Salmakia leapt from branch to branch, desperately trying to keep up with us.

"Slow…. Down…" She painted. I jerked Matt's hand and we came to a halt. Salmakia, who had been going very fast, came sprinting past us. I looked at Matt shocked but he only smiled and took off after her. They wanted to race now.

"Hey guys! Stop! We need to have a starting line!" I called after them. They were just within ear shot to hear me. Matt turned around and bolted up next to me. Salmakia slowly strut behind him and got ready to race. I got into position and so did Matt.

"On the count of 3." I shouted. "One…..Two…..THREE!" I took off into the deep jungle like forest and Matt came speeding after. Salmakia leapt from branch to branch just below me. She was faster then she looked! Soon, she came up ahead of me and leapt up into the air. I slowed down a bit, startled by her sudden movement. Matt flew past me and I quickly came after him.

"There are no rules to this so…heads up!" I shouted and jerked his shoulder. He was stunned for a moment so I flew past him and hid behind a tree. Salmakia was a couple trees behind so I quickly pulled the branch back and got ready to let go. Just as she was coming by, I let the branch loose and it hit her hard in the stomach. Salmakia flew back and into Matt. She growled deep and her yellow eyes started to turn into black, as black as her fur. Matt got up and out from under Salmakia and sprinted after me. Now they were way behind._ This is going to be a synch. Those guys can't do anything to startle me!_ I thought. But man, was I wrong. Matt came up next to me and bumped shoulders. I almost flew into a tree but I quickly caught my balance and bumped him back. He took out his sword and I took out mine.

"WAR!" I screamed. We clashed swords. Salmakia ran past us and stopped ahead to watch. I glanced at her quickly and kicked Matt away.

"Sorry battle's over BYE!" I said quickly and flew off after Salmakia. She waved her tail and ran ahead. Matt was stunned but only for a second and quickly recovered. He came up next to me and saw the Home Under the Ground just below us. I went down to it before he could and hopped inside. Everything turned dark as I slide down into the house. A bright light flashed as I came inside. Salmakia came in after and then Matt.

"I WIN! YES!" I shouted. Matt grumbled deeply. Salmakia growled too. As for me, I stuck my tongue out at them both.

"As winner of the race, I only have to carry the map." I said.

"What? You never said that!" Matt yelled.

"Well I'm saying it now! So go get the tent and other stuff so we can get back to the others. Hurry!" I said and Matt and Salmakia scurried away. I took the map out and looked at it. I had never seen how beautiful it looked. There were bright colors and the pictures were perfect. Where we left off I noticed something strange. There was a picture of the Lost Boys and Peter there. They were doing something. It was almost like the picture was moving. Just behind that I saw a bunch of pirates that seemed to be moving up the map. Was this what was happening right now? I looked over to the Home Under the Ground and sure enough, there was Matt, me, and Salmakia. Matt and Salmakias pictures were getting stuff and mine just happened to be looking at the map. It was showing what was happening! This is awesome! Oh wait… the others are still in trouble. I'll have to show Matt and Salmakia and fast!

"Guys we have an emergency! Get the stuff quick! We have to go back right now!" I yelled. Matt came out with a back pack over his shoulder and a cardboard bag in his hand. Salmakia had a bag between her teeth. I rushed over to them and showed them the map. Salmakia almost dropped the bag she was so astonished. Matt ran out of the house followed by Salmakia and me. We went as fast as we could to the Lost Boys even with the extra weight. I picked up Salmakia and went off ahead. Matt was close behind and catching up. Soon, we reached the Lost Boys. We were out of breath and needed a moment before we could speak.

"Pirates… not too far behind… we need… to… move… now!" I sputtered. Peter looked at me bewildered. But he didn't keep that face for long. My ears perked up as I heard the first shouts of the pirates. I quickly looked down at the map to see how far they were behind. The picture was almost right on top of ours.

"We have to go now!" I yelled and sprinted off ahead. Everyone followed after including Peter. I know he was reluctant to go but we had to! Peter would have relished the fight, but there was no time. If we ever wanted to find the treasure then we would have to hurry. Peter came up next to me and Salmakia and rubbed my back. He wanted me to calm down and I could tell he wanted it to happen fast. Peter was counting on me to lead everyone. It was as if I was his leader. Something swelled up inside me. Was it pride or loathing? I had no intention on being a leader even though I knew I could get anyone to do as I say. I also knew that Peter knew I could do it too. Those big….blue eyes? His eyes are blue today? Yesterday they were hazel! Never mind. Those big blue eyes gazed at me hopefully. I couldn't let him down. Not now. My stomach lurched forward as I felt the burden lay down on my shoulders. It was a lot of responsibility. Was I ready? Well, so was handling a pet and I had done very well handling a cat with morphing powers. Yes, I was ready. I slipped my hand into Peter's and smiled at him gratefully. The shouts of the pirates slowly dulled down until it was nothing. We flew a little ways father until it had turned pitch black. It was night time now. Peter led me down to the ground and Tink sat on his shoulder. Salmakias yellow eyes followed her every movement. We set up the tent and the Lost Boys hurried inside to eat, but me and Peter stayed behind. We walked through the forest, hand in hand, soft and heavy with love. Some fairies gathered around us, hoping we would do the fairy dance. It was a tradition for two people in love to do the fairy dance. Peter looked at them and then looked at me. I nodded and put my hand on his shoulder. He put his hand on my waist and we started to dance. There was no music this time. There was no need for it. We played the music in our head. More and more fairies gathered around us to watch. He lifted me into the air and we danced in the air. The moon shone on our faces and revealed every detail there was to us. Tink sat on a branch and admired us. Even though we didn't know it, the fairies weren't our only audience. Jack hid behind a tree and looked at us through heavy eyes. He envied our love greatly. Jack steadied himself against the tree and clutched his heart.

"So, that's what it's like to love. Life's not worth living with out a lover's hand to guide you. Oh how I long for that feeling. To hold hands. To slow dance in the moonlight. To be romantic. O God have mercy on my heart! Let me have a lover!" Jack whispered to the heavens. Me and Peter continued to dance for a while. The whole time we were silent, staring into each other's eyes. His face moved closer to mine and I moved closer to him. Our arms slowly raped around each other. He puckered up his face and I got ready for the big one. But just as it was about to happen, a gun shot went off and a shout came from behind. Jack ran off and I quickly glanced in his direction. A fire was growing and quick. I looked back to Peter, wide eyed with fear. We flew back down to the ground, still holding hands. Salmakia leapt off a branch and Tink sat on her back. I didn't even notice Salmakia! We all ran for the Lost Boys to see a couple of boys lying unconscious. Sean came running over.

"The pirates are attacking! We need help!" Sean cried. I looked at Peter and then at the fire. Salmakia leapt forward and above the fire. There came a few shouts and the cries of agony. A few pirates emerged from the fire and held up there swords. I growled deep and took a step toward them.

"You filthy dirty pirates ruined everything! We finally had some peace and quiet and you stupid pirates come and blow up camp! Well, it's time you learned your place!" I growled. I held out my hand and my sword came at once. I twirled it about and did some tricks with it. Then I pointed it at them and smirked. One of the pirates peed there pants and ran off. Some others fainted. But one stood perfectly still and readied for the fight. I smiled at his courage but soon I would be frowning at his weakness. I flew up high and came down, bringing my leg onto his head. He fell down dazed but only for a second. I brought my sword down on his head and he quickly blocked it. I smirked evilly and kicked him in the gut. A little lower and I might have killed the guy. He dropped the sword and clutched his stomach which gave me an open shot. I brought the sword down on his head and killed him.

"Hey pirates!" I called. "Better get going before you all end up like your friend here!" I pointed at the dead body. The pirates looked down at the body and nearly screamed. They ran off into the forest and left us to deal with the growing fire. Salmakia came back holding a pistol between her teeth. She dropped it on the ground at my feet.

"I took this from Jack as he was running away. He stole two things from the tents. Your diary and Peter's journal." Salmakia said softly. I glanced at Peter and then back at Salmakia. This could mean utter disaster.


	15. The Middle

I walked through the forest, searching for a stream. A couple miles from the camp site there was river. I grabbed a bucket and scooped up some water. Then I hurried back to the camp and put out the fire. Lucky us, the tent withstood the fire. Nothing was damaged. Nothing, except me and Peter's pride. Those pirates now had our deepest darkest secrets. After everything was done, the Lost Boys and Peter hurried inside to discus the issue. But me and Salmakia stayed outside and walked through the forest.

"What do you think Jack will do with that stuff?" Salmakia asked after a while.

"Don't know. He might read all the really embarrassing stuff aloud during a battle. Or he might read our deepest darkest secrets to himself and use it against us. He could even do both. This worries me. Peter and I can't let him read it. But the Lost Boys want the treasure hunt so much we can't let them down. If we do…."

"Then they'll run away." Salmakia finished. I nodded sadly and walked faster. We walked along the shore of the stream dipped our feet in. It was cool and refreshing and it sucked all our worries away. Salmakias face brightened and I pet her soft black fur. I started to take off all my clothes and I got into the river. My spine tingled but I quickly warmed up. Salmakias furred stood on end at the thought of going into the water. She would dip her feet in. No more then that. I splashed around in the water and dipped under. The river seemed to stretch on forever. I came back up and whipped the hair off my face.

"Salmakia, I have an idea. I wanna see how far this stream goes! I'll hold my breath and swim the length of the stream. You see how far it is ok?" I said. Salmakia nodded and got out of the stream. She shook her fur free of the water and got ready. I held my breath and went under. Then I took off down the stream. It was long and narrow but I could do it. My ears started to ring. There must be mermaids near by. I kept on going. A couple fish swam past me and smiled. I smiled back and went on. The singing got louder and louder as I got closer. A fin waved in front of my face. Then a women's face got in mine. She examined me and I examined her. She touched my cheeks and pushed them in, trying to let out the air. I glared at her and she let go. Her face was that of a beautiful woman. Her upper body was a woman. She had shells on her breast and a necklace.

"What's your name?" The mermaid asked. I pointed to my cheeks and tried to make the sign of breathing. The mermaid disappeared for a second and came back holding some kind of leech. She made the motion of eating it and then handed the leech to me. I looked at it skeptically but I ate it and let the air out. My lungs still worked and I kept breathing in and out.

"My name is Sara. I'm a friend of Peter. What's your name?" I said.

"My name is Sunlight." The mermaid said._ Must be a hippy. _I thought. Sunlight grabbed my hand and led me to an underwater world. Music started playing that I thought I knew.

_The sea weed is always greener,_

_In somebody else's lake! _

_You dream about going up there,_

_But that is a big mistake._

_Just look at the world around you_

_Right here on the ocean floor._

_Such wonderful things around you!_

_What more is you lookin' for? _

Yup I knew this song. Sunlight brought me to a huge dome with a microphone. She put me on stage and encouraged me to sing. Crap! I had to sing now?! The music started playing from right where it left off. And I started to sing.

_Under the sea!_

_Under the sea!_

_Darling it's better,_

_Down where it's wetter._

_Take it from me!_

_Up on the shore they work all day,_

_Out in the sun they slave away._

_While we've devoted,_

_Full time to floating,_

_Under the sea!_

A sea urchin started to play along to the tune and soon a bunch of sea creatures got into it. I started bopping to the tune and kept singing.

_Down here the fish is always happy,_

_As off through the waves they roll._

_Da fish on the shore ain't happy,_

_Because there always in the bowl._

_But fish in the bowl is lucky!_

_They in for a worser fate._

_Because when the boss gets hungry_

_Guess who's going to be on the plate?_

_Under the sea!_

_Under the sea! _

_Nobody beat us,_

_Fry us and eat us!_

_In a cuisine!_

_We what the land folks love to cook_

_Under the sea we off the hook._

_We got no troubles_

_Life is the bubbles!_

_Under the sea,_

_Under the sea,_

_Seems life is sweeter._

_We got the beat here,_

_Naturally!!!_

_Even the sturgeon and the ray,_

_They get the urge and start to play,_

_We got the spirit_

_You got to here it!_

_Under the sea!_

Now I had the whole place bopping. I was pointing at some fish at times and shaking and dancing!

_The newt play the flute,_

_The carp play the harp,_

_The plaice play the bass_

_And they sounding sharp._

_The bass play the brass_

_The chub play the tub,_

_The fluke is the duke of soul!!_

_The ray he can play,_

_The lings on the strings,_

_The trout rocking out,_

_The black fish she sings_

_The smelt and the sprat,_

_They know where it's at_

_An' blow that blowfish blow!!_

_Under the sea,_

_Under the sea!_

_When the sardine,_

_Begin the beguine,_

_It's music to me!_

_What do they got? A lot of sand!_

_We got a hot crustacean band!_

_Each little claim here,_

_Know how to jam here!_

_Under the sea!_

_Each little slug here,_

_Cuttin' the rug here!_

_Under the sea!_

_Each little snail here,_

_Know how to wail here!_

_That's why it's hotter,_

_Under the water._

_Yeah we in luck here,_

_Down in the muck here!_

_Under the sea!!!!!!!_

I finished the song and the crowd went wild. Sunlight came up to me and took my hand. She led me up to the surface and said:

"Thank you for the show. Will we see you again?" asked Sunlight.

"Maybe one day. Thank you for letting me sing!" I said. Sunlight nodded and hit me hard on the back. The leech came out of my mouth and into her hand. I clutched my throat and scurried on up to the surface.

When I got up, Salmakia was right there dozing off. She looked at me and cocked her head.

"What are you doing? You still have a long way to go!" Salmakia said. I got up out of the water and pulled my pants on, followed by my shirt and socks. Then I put my hair up into a ponytail and sat down next to Salmakia cross legged.

"I've had enough under water time for now. I met a mermaid and sang Under the Sea down there. I've had my fill today." I said and laid back. Salmakia pounced on me and looked into my eyes.

"Then let's go back to Peter and the others." She said and got off me. I got up and brushed myself off. We walked back to camp and into the tent. Peter and the Lost Boys were sitting cross legged in a circle. Peter got up and looked at me. I walked toward him and looked at the Lost Boys.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We want to get moving. It's already mid-day. Let's gather up our stuff and move on." Peter said. I nodded and started to gather up some stuff. The Lost Boys packed up the tent and Peter packed up the food. We all got into position and started to fly. I took out the map and Salmakia pointed to our picture.

"So were here. We need to get way over there"—she pointed to the X on the map.—"So let's stop here for the night and finish in the morning." She said and pointed to a spot that was probably 4 miles away from the treasure. I nodded and rolled up the map. We flew up next to Peter and he smiled at me sweetly. I showed him the map and where everything was. He grabbed it from me and looked at it carefully. A wide grin spread over his face.

"Our pictures move with us!" Peter exclaimed. I nodded and looked away. Tink sat on Peter's shoulder and looked at the map. She wasn't as impressed as the rest of us. Salmakia wrapped around my neck and pointed into the horizon. I shielded my eyes to see what she was pointing at. There, far off in the horizon, was the Black Castle. I reared up and stopped dead in my tracks. Peter stopped not to far ahead and the Lost Boy behind him crashed. They fell to the ground and did a face plant into the soil. But I was too worried to care. The Black Castle was said to be haunted. Hook and Peter hadn't known it back then but whenever I went there, something tried to kill me. Peter came back up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. It shocked me for a moment and brought me out of my trans like state.

"You ok?" Peter asked. I shuddered.

"Yeah. I'm ok. But can we go around the castle?" I said.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Oh, um. No reason. Just a bad vibe."

"But the map says to go through it."

"Oh…. Ok. Then guard me when we go in."

"Sara, what's wrong?"

"Ghosts."

"You're still scared after that Hook thing?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. Whenever I enter The Black Castle, something tries to kill me. Last time I went in there…."-- I shuddered. Peter rubbed my back. –"Last time I went there; some kind of force pushed and pulled me until I lost my balance and fell into the water. A crocodile came up and tried to get me. I killed it and ran off. Something's in the castle." I finished. Peter nodded.

"I'm sorry Sara. We have to go in The Black Castle. But don't worry. I'll protect you." Peter said. We flew on together, not breathing another word.

As we entered the Black Castle, a shudder ran through my spine. Peter felt it and hugged me close. I felt as light as air in his arms. It was right there that I knew, I was safe with him. Salmakias yellow eyes darted from spot to spot, looking for anything dangerous. Some of the Lost Boys cringed with fear at the site of this place. But the braver few embraced the darkness. Luke wasn't one of them.

"Told you Matt was stronger!" I whispered to Salmakia. Her fur prickled with anger but she didn't say anything. She didn't need to. One thing I learned before I came to Neverland was how to read body language. Peter landed on a platform and motioned for me to come down. I reluctantly went to Peter's side. My whole quaked with fear. The air was as thick as pea soup. Peter held my hand tight and put his sword high in the air. I took a nearby log and formed it into a torch. Then I lit it and held it high. The walls were cracked and dirty. There was a terrible creaking sound. On the floor there were bones and dry blood. Peter pulled me closer until I could hear his heart beat. It was thumping fast, almost as fast as mine. I felt a pull at my arm suddenly. Peter looked at me and shrugged. There was another pull, this time harder. It jerked me out of Peter's arms and then pushed me back into Peter.

"What the?" Peter said. He starred out into the darkness but he couldn't see anything. I held the torch up so he could see but it was no use, the fog and the darkness was too much. I shivered as something whipped past my face. What was going on? Were the ghosts out? I felt a jerk at my arm and this time, it ripped me away from Peter's grip and into the darkness. I felt faces staring at me and hands passing through my body. I curled up into a ball and shivered with fear. Peter's voice could only just be heard but he was too far away.

"Peter! Peter I'm over here!" I shouted.

"Peter! Peter…." came a voice from behind me. Something emerged from the mist. I starred at him closely and gasped.

"Ja-Jack? Is that you…." My voice trailed off. The figure stepped closer and put his hand on my chin.

"The one and only. Scared? You don't know the meaning of the word child!"—Jack yelled and slapped me across the face. –"Now then, you will show us the way to the treasure. Then we will jump them and kill them."

"You can't make me!" I yelled.

"I don't think you have a choice. Seeing as I have your deepest darkest secrets." Jack said in a raspy voice and took out the diary. Rage replaced my fear and was starting to come to a boil. But why couldn't I move? Salmakias yellow eyes darted back and forth and then stopped at the wall.

"Ghosts. Everywhere. Jack has them under his control and there weighing us down." Salmakia whispered.

"Why don't you kill them now? We're in a dark castle and you have the element of surprise!" I said.

"Hmmmm, good idea." Jack said and snapped his fingers. Two pirates came forward and grabbed me around the waist. They tied up my hands and legs and started to carry me to a dark corner. Salmakia was leaping from spot to spot and dodging all the pirates. She went to a dark part of the castle and watched me get pulled away. My mind was a blur. I couldn't think straight. Jack came back, his face twisted into an unimaginable shape.

"The ghosts decided they didn't want to help. I guess we'll have to take a couple wild shots. Put the girl in a corner. We'll come back and take her when Peter is dead." Jack said and sent me a death glare. I glared at him back and whistled loud. Salmakia jumped from the shadows and clawed at Jack's face. Jack cried out in pain and fell back. Some of the pirates came back panting. Peter emerged from the shadows and shone ht light on my face. One pirates stepped forward in front of me and held up his sword. Peter handed the torch to a Lost Boy and crossed blades. They began to fight. All of a sudden, I felt myself lose feeling. My hair tingled and I fell asleep.

"_Where am I?" came the voice of a little boy. I got up out of my bed and looked at the kid. He was no older then 8 and was shaking._

"_Where did you come from?" I asked._

"_I'm dead. I know it. But why am I here?" said the boy._

"_You must have bumped into my body and merged with me. You took over my body. Get out!" I yelled. The boy covered his ears and cringed._

"_I'm sorry. Don't hurt me!" cried the little boy. I loosened up and starred at him._

"_What's your name?" I asked. The little boy started to cry. He must have been dead for so long that he forgot his name. Poor kid. I walked over to him and stroked his hair. The little boy clung to me like his after life depened on it._

"_Please get me out of here!" cried the little boy._

"_Ok. I can do that." I said. The boy looked up at me, his eyes full of bewilderment and hope._

"_How can you do that?" asked the boy._

"_Easy. Watch." I said and pried him off my body. I pushed him into the darkness and called:_

"_Go away spirits!"_

I woke up with a start. I looked at my hands and touched my face. Yes! I'm back! I got up and started to wiggle out of the ropes. They fell off and I ran to the battle. Peter was getting tired and would soon give in. I took out my sword and slashed at the pirates. They all died and Peter fell to his knees.

"Let's go home now." I said and picked him up over my shoulder. We flew out with everyone with us. Salmakia leapt onto my shoulder and gradually fell asleep.


	16. The treasure and it's consequences

I lied. We didn't go home. The Lost Boys complained for hours until I caved and said we would continue the search. It was probably the dumbest thing I had ever done! Peter was in dire need of rest and couldn't continue. It took a chunk out of our time but it didn't make a difference to me. I spent the whole time nursing him back to health. It took almost 2 days and I was exhausted by the end of it. I fell asleep next to Peter one night and when I woke up, he was holding me in his arms. Salmakia leapt onto my shoulder and purred.

"You're awake! Great, let's go eat!" Peter said and lifted me up. He carried me over to another tent and set up the table. One of the Lost Boys brought over a tray of big bowls and set it down in front of me. I pointed to my self and he nodded. I got to pass them out. Salmakia looked at me and shook her head. Then she leapt off my shoulder and started passing out the bowls it was Lucky Charms and bananas. How do people eat this stuff? I looked at it reluctantly and took a bite, avoiding the banana. Too late, the juice had mixed with the milk and put a disgusting taste in my mouth. I nearly spat it out but didn't want to be rude and ate the cereal. I got up from the table and took everyone's bowls to pack them up. But not before washing them. I must have been really out of it because I nearly dumped the cereal into the back pack. Salmakia nipped my ear and whispered:

"Wash them first!" I nodded and strolled over to a little pond. Everything was so alive that morning! Birds were singing in the trees, bees were buzzing busily, frogs were catching there morning meals. The flowers bloomed magnificently. The sun shone over Neverland proudly. Today would be a good day, I could tell. Me and Salmakia washed the bowls and then packed everything up. We set off early in the morning and flew for what seemed like hours. Peter often did circles around me to show off but I was just as good as him. To prove it, I did a cartwheel and a barrel roll around one of the Lost Boys. Peter gave me a glare and then sighed in defeat. His face quickly brightened into a smile and we flew on together. Salmakia all the while was asleep on my back, her claws dug deep into my shirt so she wouldn't fall off. In the afternoon, we stopped to look at the map. It had shrunk down into steps and markings. We were very close now. Peter flew about until he came to a cave and called us over. When I stepped inside, the map shrank down to steps and the X. I smiled big and showed Peter. We did what the map said until we were standing neck deep in water. I called to Conner to get a shovel so we could dig it up. Conner got four shovels and handed them to me, Peter, Luke, and Matt. I went as fast as I could but sand kept replacing the shovel full's we got rid of. My face turned red with anger and I took Tink up in my hand. I sprinkled some fairy dust on the water and it lifted up off the sand.

"Awesome!" cried Luke. I smiled and put Tink down. We kept on shoveling for an hour until Peter hit something. Salmakia leapt over to the hole and started digging into the sand. She came back up holding the handle to a treasure chest. We pulled the big chest up and examined the lock. It was old and rusted and would come off easily. I took out my sword and swiped at the lock. The chain snapped and the lock fell off. Peter took over from there. He opened the chest and dove into the gold. I looked at the chest fascinated and then noticed a note. Of course I was to excited to read it so I handed the note to Ben and dove into the gold with Peter. My body started to tingle and I felt everything close in on me. I looked about for Peter and then saw him struggling to get out of the mess of gold coins. All of a sudden, I saw one giant hand reach in and grab my arm. I screamed in terror and stabbed the hand with my sword. Sean's voice gave a cry of pain and the hand pulled me out. Peter was in another hand and I looked up into the giants face. It was Sean's face and all the Lost Boys. I looked around frantically, wondering what happened. Salmakia was in her smallest form and jumped onto the arm connected to the hand holding me. She picked me up between her teeth and put me on the floor.

"What the hell happened? Why are you all giants?" My voice squeaked.

"Were not giants. Were normal. But you and Peter are…. Well…. Miniature." Sean's voice boomed. My eyes bulged at the word miniature.

"HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!" I shrieked. It was high pitched and Sean could only just hear it.

"You know that note you gave Ben? Well, we read it. There's some kind of curse on the gold. We shouldn't of dug it up. The curse said whoever dares dig up this gold and touches it, will be cursed for three days. Live the life of a fairy. That's what it said. When it said fairy, it meant the size of a fairy. But it's only for three days. You will be back to normal in no time!" Sean boomed. I covered my ears and curled up into a ball. Tink landed next to me and helped me up. She was my size and was smiling big. I guess she was happy she had a human friend her size to play with. I leapt into the air with Peter next to me. We still had the ability to fly which was good enough for us. George's big hand clamped around us and he put us in his pants pocket. Was it even his pocket? I didn't want to know. Peter held me close as I began to sob. George started to walk out of the cave and I felt my self slipping from Peter's grasp. I went down George's pants leg and out onto the ground. We were outside already and George was starting to take off. I ran toward him and cried out for help. No one could hear me. No one except Peter. He tumbled out of George's pants too and ran over next to me. We hugged for a moment and watched them all fly away. I looked at Peter worriedly and he returned the gaze. How were we supposed to survive?

We walked through the forest for a while but we were hopelessly lost. I never knew how many dangers there were in Neverland. A couple Indians nearly flattened us and a beetle tried to eat us. It was hard but we were going to make it. I was determined. Peter and I stopped by a pond for a while. We dipped our little feet in for a while until Peter said:

"I'm going to find something to eat. Then we'll head home. You stay here and be careful." I nodded and he flew away. I wish Salmakia were here. Salmakia would have helped me. Where was she now? Either way, she was there and I was here. We were separated. I got out of the water and walked around the pond for a while. I had had no idea how much danger I was in being in plain site. There was a terrible hissing sound from behind and I slowly turned around. There, right in front of me, was a giant snake. I screamed and started to run but the snake was faster and whipped its tail in front of me, trapping me both ways. I shivered with fear as its long tail coiled around my body and held me tight. But it didn't get to eat me because a hawk grabbed it and forced it to let me go. I breathed a sigh of relief but not for long. A big old toad leapt up in front of me and stuck it's tongue out just behind me. I shivered with fear as it got ready to launch again. Why couldn't I move? I was paralyzed! I struggled to reach for my knife and just as it was about to get me, I stabbed my leg and darted out of the way. The blood dripped down my leg but I didn't care. The toad launched again and again and each time I dodged out of the way just barely. Sooner or later it would catch me. I flew under the toad, trying to trip it up but boy was that a mistake. The toad sat its butt down and trapped me under it. The toad bent it's head down and starred at me. A large, menacing croak came from it's throat and it grabbed me with it's tongue. I into it's mouth and nearly black out from the fear. Where was my sword? How could I get out? I buzzed around it's mouth, tying to find a way out. Nope, I was stuck unless it died. I searched about for my sword and found it under the tongue. Ewww! Gross! I reluctantly picked up my sword and wiped it clean. Then I twirled it about and stuck it straight up. A huge _croak_ came from behind and the toad tumbled over dead. I jumped out and went into the lake to wash. But I landed in a fish.

"WHY THE HELL AM I THE MEAL OF THE DAY???!!!" I shouted. The fish flopped about and a huge hook came into the mouth. Someone was fishing. The fish was hauled up and I tumbled back. What's going on now? Someone tipped the fish over so the mouth was facing the ground. I tumbled out into someone's hand. The hand gripped me tight so I couldn't get free. I looked up into Jack's face. He was wearing an evil grin and he slipped me into a jar.

"Peter will kill you! No better yet, I'LL KILL YOU BASTARDS MYSELF! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THAT JACK? YOU'RE GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF A GIRL! BE ASHAMED!" I yelled. Jack clamped a lid over the jar and silenced my yelling. But that didn't mean I didn't keep screaming. The whole jar rang with my shouts and echoed back at me. It was deafening so I stopped and covered my ears. Jack slipped the jar into his pouch and started to walk off. The jar tumbled about and I was thrown left and right. I know have sympathy, great sympathy, for fairies. No way do I ever want to touch that treasure again. Or any other treasure for that matter. Jack walked for a while and stopped somewhere in the middle of Neverland. He took out the jar and shook me around. My head hit the glass and nearly cracked my skull. I sat dazed on the bottom of the jar and looked up at Jack through tear blurred eyes.

"Comfortable? No, I suppose you aren't. But don't worry. Once we get back to the ship, you will have your own cage and you get to choose which room we put you in. But first, where is the treasure?" Jack said in a low raspy voice. Tears streamed down my face as he too out my diary. He waved in front of the jar so I could see it clearly and I bent my head low. Jack opened up that jar and took me out. His grip was firm and I hanged there, not able to move.

"No more." I murmured. "No more hurt. I'll tell you where the treasure is. It's with the Lost Boys. There on there way back to the house. But you will never catch them. There skilled and savage at times. They'll kill you without mercy. Put me down… Let go or I'll suffocate." Jack loosened his grip and started to tie a string around my body. He connected the other end to make a necklace. What the hell? Jack put it around his neck and I hung off his neck like an ornament. How rude! He started to walk in the direction the Lost Boys went. But from behind a leaf, Peter watched wide eyed in horror.


	17. New Achievments and Other Things

I woke up still tied around Jack's neck. Only now, Jack was in a low crouch, tense to spring. He must have been at the Home Under the Ground but from where I was, I couldn't see. My feet were tingling and they grew a little. The curse was wearing off. By tomorrow I would be my normal size and would be ringing Jack's neck. Jack's eyes were darting back and forth and then he looked down at me. His eyes were like daggers and he clamped a hand over me. He pulled me up to his face and made me look at him.

"How? How do I get in? Those boys are inside but how do I get in? I can kill you right now! Tell me!" Jack said in a whisper. I smiled at him.

"No. I won't tell you. You need me to do what you need to. I know you can't kill me Jack. Think of it. Jack, you need me." I said and kept smiling. Jack squeezed me hard. So hard, in fact, I couldn't breath! I started choking and gasping for air. Jack loosened his grip and looked at me.

"What makes you think that? What makes you think I won't tear you off this string and chuck you against a rock? I don't do that because I like you. Hook would have killed you right here. Same with Wendy. But no, you are skilled so I let you live. I want you to fight for me when Peter is dead. Even if it's against your will! But if you don't do what I want, you will die. So you better tell me what I want to know!" Jack said just above a whisper now. If I kept this up, he would start shouting and the Lost boys would be alert.

"You can't make me! You talk big but you don't really mean it! I know for a fact that you can't kill me!" I shouted.

"I'm ganna kill you, you little brat!" Jack shouted. He pulled me off the string and threw me at the tree. I flew straight up and into the house through a limb. Jack started to shout and curse.

"I'll kill her! No mercy! I want that girl's head!" I heard Jack scream he kept dropping the F bomb every now and then but I ignored it. I flew over to Salmakia and quickly woke her up. Salmakia stretched and then looked at me wearily. At first she thought she was dreaming but her eyes narrowed and focused on me and she gasped.

"Sara! Your back! What's wrong? Come sit down you have been through a lot." Salmakia exclaimed. I shook me head and started to speak urgently.

"Jack is outside with a bunch of men. He caught me and forced me to tell him where the house was but when I refused to tell him how to get in, he threw me and I went inside. He's going to kill you guys! Get ready to fight!" Salmakia got up and roared loudly.

"Let them come! We will kill them with our might!" Salmakia said loudly. All the Lost Boys came out holding swords and warrior paint. Brave Heart came out from the shadows and grabbed me right out of the air. He started to cover me in black so I would be camouflage. Then he let me go and I flew over to Salmakia. My arms tingled and they grew a bit larger, same with my body. Salmakia smiled and I got out my pin sized sword. It would make them bleed but it wouldn't kill anyone. I flew up to a little drawer and found some poison. Peter had gotten it from Hook after trying to poison him. It was before the battle and he had slipped into his room and grabbed it from the coat. I dipped my sword into the poison and smiled. If I got anyone with this they would die in an instant. I flew up to the surface and Jack's hand clamped over me. He started tearing at my arm and wouldn't stop until it came off.

"Stop!! Wait!! Hold on!!!" I shouted. Jack stopped pulling and shook my rapidly. My head was swimming and before I could regain consciousness, Jack had me in his face and he glared at me through dark red eyes.

"Hold on. Before we battle, me and Peter must grow big again. Other wise it's unfair. You mustn't deny me this. You really mustn't. Let me go and we will battle some time this week." I said. Jack starred at me hard and then let me go. I flew back inside and told the Lost Boys. They stalked back to the rooms disappointed. Brave Heart sat on the floor cross legged and motioned for me. I sat down in the palm of his hand and smoked a miny pipe.

"So when will this curse surpass?" asked Brave Heart.

"Sometime tomorrow. Why?" I replied.

"Battle. We need you to battle."

"Don't worry. I can still battle even if I'm tiny."

"Your might is big for such a small person. I admire that."

"Cool." I said and flew off. Peter came tumbling down the slide and hugged me. He was smaller then me which means something had been speeding up the process. Was it courage? Or maybe it was bravery. Or cleverness! What ever it was, Peter hadn't been doing it and I had. Salmakia was in her kitten form and instead of her towering over me, I was almost eyes level with her. Tink was just a bit smaller than me and was turning red in the face. Jealous much? I flew up and landed on Salmakias back. She looked up at me bewildered.

"Giddy up!" I yelled. Salmakias bewilderment changed into complete understanding and she started to run. I gripped her fur tightly.

"Is it ok if I do this until I get big again? It's hard getting around. And also, if I grip your fur and pull left, go left. If I pull right, go right. And if I jerk it back, halt or hesitate. Ok?" I said. Salmakia nodded and started to go faster. She suddenly stopped and my nose went into her fur.

"Practice. You need a lot of practice. I'm going to try and kick you off and you have to try and stay on." Salmakia said. I smiled and nodded. Salmakia started to jump back and forth and did flips, trying to fling me off. I dug my fingers deep into her fur and held on tight. Salmakia ran and jumped onto the table. Then she twisted about and jumped from spot to spot. I was starting to lose my grip but I hung on with all my might. She jumped onto and on coming person and from there she jumped onto the slide. She dug her nails into it and started to run up the slide. I felt my self sliding back. Salmakia came out side and got ready to climb the tree. I wrapped my legs around her as she began to climb straight up. My butt slid everywhere but I kept my grip and didn't let go. She jumped down and my whole body lurched forward. She shook her self and flung me off.

"Good job. You're ready to ride me. In all my years, I have never met anyone who could hold onto me. Congrats on being the first." Salmakia said and strode off. I followed behind her and came up to her face. She wrinkled her nose and kept walking. Tink flew past us and inside. She looked very urgent. I looked at Salmakia and rushed inside after Tink. When I found her, she was next to Peter whispering something in his ear. Peter's face turned bright red and he disappeared. I ran over to Tink and looked at her bewildered. She jingled a bit and shrugged.

"I told him that Jack was getting impatient. Then he saw you and turned red and then he was gone!" Tink said.

"How the hell could that of happened?" I asked. Tink shook her head and flew off. I had a feeling that she was telling me the whole truth. But there was no arguing because she would deny it anyway. I shrugged and went back to Salmakia. She was in a bigger form and was lounging lazily in the sun. I sat on her side and started to fall asleep. But before I could sink into sleepiness, Peter appeared beside me.

"Where were you?!" I shouted. Salmakias ears perked up and she sat up right, dumping me and Peter off. Peter flew up holding me in his arms and landed on the couch.

"I figured out a special ability! I can move faster then sound and can go for as long as I want. In the time I was gone, I circled the whole planet Neverland is on. Or in this case, star." Peter said.

"Can I do it? And what did Tink say to you? What did you feel when you did it?" I asked.

"You might be able to do it. Tink said Jack wasn't going to wait any longer. I felt nervous." Peter answered. I nodded and started to copy the feeling. What makes me nervous? Tink makes me nervous. Yeah! I'll think of Tink telling Peter secret stuff. I started to think about it and suddenly, my body jolted forward and everything blurred. I was moving. My mind lost the thought and I stopped dead in my tracks right on top of Sean. He shook his head and I went flying. I copied the emotion again and everything blurred again. This time, I kept my concentration and went ahead. Somehow, I would control this and master it. I closed my eyes and focused ahead. Instead of my vision being blurred, I saw where I was. Apparently I was flying right into Salmakia. I steered up and outside. This was amazing. But how do I stop? I steered back inside and straight into Peter. I held him in my arms and he looked at me puzzled.

"HOW DO I STOP?" I shouted. The roar of wind was becoming louder and louder as I went faster. Peter looked around but didn't see as clearly as I did where we were.

"I thought of happiness." Peter shouted. I nodded and copied the feeling. My body tingled and I stopped dead in my tracks. My body grew a little bigger. Knowledge was the key. I had obtained knowledge and I grew bigger. This was great!

"Peter! I know how we grow big! Knowledge. Knowledge is the key Peter! We need to obtain knowledge!" I said.

"What's knowledge?" asked Peter.

"Knowledge is wisdom or learning. Things you know. Like how to fly."

"Ohhhhh. So how do I 'obtain' it?"

"Learn something new." I said and dropped him off on the table. I flew out of the house and over to the pirate ship. The human or animal eye couldn't see me at all. I went into Jack's room to spy. And maybe cause some chaos. Jack was rummaging through a drawer. He stuck his arm deep inside and an expression of happiness spread over his face. He pulled out a little chain and stuck it into his sheath. Jack looked around and his eyes met mine. I gulped and got out of my hiding spot. Jack sent me a death glare that made my heart leap.

"What did you see?" Jack whispered.

"Nothing…… I just……" I stuttered. Jack stumbled towards me and quickly grabbed at me. I jolted to another spot across the room before he could finish a blink. Jack starred at me and then launched himself at the desk I was on.

"Come here you little…." Jack shouted. I sprinted upwards and into a corner. Jack smashed into the desk and destroyed it. He growled and looked everywhere for me.

"Show yourself! You coward!" Jack shouted. My face turned bright red and I totally lost it.

"COWARD? HOW AM I, SARA OF NEVERLAND, A COWARD? I ASK YOU, HOW DID YOU COME TO THAT CONCLUSION?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I went ballistic and went straight down into Jack's face. Jack shook his head vigorously and threw me off. I slammed against the wall but I didn't give up. My sword was in my hand with the poison and I was ready to kill him. I was being foolish. Thinking a person of my size, with a tiny douse of poison, could kill anyone. My body lurched forward and I was cutting, stabbing, slicing at Jack's hand. He didn't seem fazed. Jack grabbed me in one giant hand and put his other hand over my head to silence my yelling.

"Shut up little girl! Shut up! Shut up!" Jack whispered. I stabbed my sword deep into his hand and he cried out in pain. But he didn't let go. Jack hurried over to a drawer and shoved me in. He pulled it shut and locked it so there was no escape. I banged at the drawer but Jack ignored me completely. No matter. Tomorrow I would be big again and I would fly back to Peter to tell him all I saw. I quieted down and laid my head against the hard wall.

"Foolish girl. Now you'll never get away." I heard Jack mutter.

"SAYS YOU!" I shouted. Jack turned on his heels and looked at the drawer bewildered. I smiled and closed my eyes.


	18. Salmakia's War

I woke up late the next morning. My body was tingling all over and I was getting bigger every second. I was all ready too cramped to fit in the drawer. I pushed it open and popped out. Jack was asleep in his bed and wouldn't wake up until he sensed a threat. I was about the size of a 6 year old and I was growing into my 14 year old body as time passed. Soon I would be normal again. I flew out the window and zipped over to the Home Under the Ground. Peter was in a stretcher when I found him. Matt and Mark were wearing hospital masks and were poking Peter' sides. Peter was wiggling around and seemed very uncomfortable. I went over to him and clutched his hand.

"What's going on? Why is he here?" I asked urgently.

"He keeps shimmering! Every time he shimmers he keeps shouting 'Let go!!!!!' but no ones even touching him!" Mark explained.

"Has he been out of Neverland lately?"

"Yeah, he went to the movies after you left. He went to sleep and when we woke up, he was doing this!" I looked at Peter and blinked a couple times. Nothing was happening. I looked at Matt with a look that said 'you're kidding right?' and he just shrugged. All of a sudden, I felt a jolt of pain run up my spine and Peter started to shimmer again. My eyes widened with horror.

"TELL ME HE DIDN'T GO SEE JUMPER! TELL ME HE DIDN'T GO SEE THAT MOVIE!" I screamed. I tugged my hand away but Peter's grip tightened. I was stuck. My body shimmered too.

"What's wrong with the movie Jumper?" Matt asked.

"The jumper shimmers and teleports. In the movie there are people who believe that only God should have that power so they try to kill the jumper. Peter's having a dream about Jumping and there killing him! Peter made part of the dream come true. A Jumper can also teleport people holding his hand or touching him. Peter's trying to teleport me and him!" I shouted. My body shimmered again and I lost consciousness.

_I was in Peter's dream now. He was stuck to the wall of an apartment and he was being shocked every time he tried to jump. Peter looked at me through pain filled eyes. He tried to jump again and this time, he got free. He appeared next to me and then jumped out of the apartment with me in his arms. _

Me and Peter woke up abruptly. I looked around for the Lost Boys. Yup, we were home. I looked at Peter and he smiled back at me.

"That was awesome!" Peter exclaimed. He grew bigger and this time, he was in his full form. I looked at him angrily but not for long. My body tingled again and now I was in my 14 year old body.

"YAHOOO!!!!" I hooted. Peter and I linked arms and swung each other around.

"Were big again!" Peter shouted. Sean pulled out his fiddle and so did Luke.

"Devil went down to Georgia!" Sean shouted. He started playing his fiddle and fast. No one was singing but we were partying. Tink sat on a little branch coming from out of the wall. She clapped and swung her head around. Salmakia was dancing around, waving her tail happily in the air. She was bobbing her head up and down and clapping to the music. Her eyes were closed and she had a big smile spread across her face. It was a warm and happy moment. No one could ruin it. All the Lost Boys were trying to dozy doe but failing miserably. They had no idea how to dance. When George and Ben went to link arms, they ended up bumping into each other and making a chain reaction with the others. After George and Ben had started to fall, Ben knocked over Sean on the way there and then Sean fell into Luke and Luke fell into Juan and it became like dominoes. When the last Lost Boy had started to fall, Chris, he knocked over me and Peter and every one ended up sprawled on the floor.

"GEORGE AND BENNNNN!!!" Every one exclaimed at once. The two boys blushed and started to giggle. Me and Peter started cracking up and soon every one was laughing, even George and Ben. Me and Peter got up and brushed each other off. We helped everyone else up and I started to pace around the room.

"Hey Sean, where did you find that treasure map anyways?" I asked.

"Well, when I was walking home I came across this cave and just had to see what was in it. So when I went in, I met this creepy old woman. She was holding something in her hand, the treasure map, and she was dyeing. I walked over to her but I didn't do anything. With her dyeing breath she said 'Take the map and find the treasure. Be car…..' and then she died. I took the map and came running back to the Home Under the Ground and told you guys." Sean explained. I nodded. He couldn't have known the dangers it hid. We still had the treasure somewhere in the house and what were too happen if the pirates got it? A prickle of excitement ran through my body and I whispered it to Peter. His face brightened until it was a light pink and he smiled big, showing all of his white teeth.

"But we can't do it before the battle. If any pirate lives, give him the gold. Got it?" I said. Peter nodded. A clock on the wall started to gong and a little bird popped out to signal noon. A bird outside chirped merrily and it seemed to say 'come outside and play'. I shrugged and walked outside. The little bird flew to my hand and looked all around.

"Is the cat with you?" the bird chirped softly.

"She's still inside. Why?" I said.

"I'm from a different clan of animals. A bird clan. Captured by her clan I was sent to go find her and tell her a war is taking place. Our clan and hers are battling to the death."

"What is your name?"

"Harpie."

"Well, Harpie. I'll tell her but it's her decision."

"Yes thank you." Harpie whispered. He flew back to his perch and I walked inside. Salmakia was lying on the floor licking her paws.

"Salmakia there's someone outside to see you." I said. Salmakia sat up alert and leapt up into my arms. We walked outside and I put Salmakia down. Harpie flew down and onto my fingers. His fur was slicked back and he was wide eyed with fright. Salmakia glared at Harpie and bared her teeth.

"What do you want? Who sent you? Harpie speak!" Salmakia roared.

"Your clan and mine are battling. I was captured and sent to take you home." Harpie squeaked.

"I am home! Tell them I'll fight, but I'm not staying!"

"Yes ok."

"Harpie why? You were my friend. Why is it you have to fight?"

"Because that's what the clan wishes." Harpie said and flew away. Salmakia seemed to sob with grief and slowly stalked inside. She laid down on the floor and I sat next to her.

"Harpie and I have been friends for years. Our clan's lived in harmony. Now we must fight. But why?" Salmakia sobbed. I stroked her fur.

"Maybe we can stop the fighting." I whispered.

"No, there is no stopping war."

"Then we will fight and spare him?"

"I don't know." Salmakia said and rolled over to stand up. She walked over to the door and glanced back at me. Her eyes glittered in the dim light and I knew that if she fought she wouldn't come back. I stood up and walked outside beside her. We went straight to her clan's home and I let her go in with out me. There was a few roars of pleasure but Salmakia roared back for them to shut up. I sat in silence for a while and then Salmakia stepped out gleaming in golden armor. I looked at her impressed as she gazed into the horizon. Salmakia walked forward with some cats following her. I walked beside her and we went to the battle field. The birds on the other side were in flocks and were ready to battle. I held out my sword and one of the birds started to screech. It was a hawk and he swooped low and raked at my head. I ducked and slashed at his foot, cutting it clean off.

"No fair! No humans! No fair!" the hawk screeched and kept swooping down to kill me. I dodged out of the way.

"Fine! She won't fight!" Salmakia roared and looked at me. I nodded and flew back to the Home Under the Ground. Peter was playing poker at the table and motioned for me to join. I smiled and slowly walked over to the table. Peter was winning but not by much. Sean was doing good too. He smiled and laid down his cards to reveal Ace, Queen, Jack, and a King. Peter starred disbelieving and dropped his cards to reveal just a bunch of random numbers. Sean smiled and took all the money from the middle. I grinned and stooped the next round.

"Let's plat something better." I said. I took out a long tube from my pocket. The tube had three dice and some poker chips. I threw the poker chips out and put the dice on the table.

"Dice. What you do is, if you get a L, R, R you pass one coin left, right, right. C is center and a dot means you keep it. We all start out with 3 quarters, or dollars, or pennies or whatever. Got it? Last person with all he money gets the money in the center to add to his pile. Let's play." I said. Everyone got out coins and dollars. But of course, Peter had to show off and put out three gold coins. I smiled and rolled the dice. Three dots which meant I kept them. Luke rolled a left, left, right. I got two of his coins and Sean got one. It went on for hours but in the end, I won it all. I stashed it away and pulled out three more coins. No one else would play. I smiled and got up from the table. Salmakia walked through the door. Her armor was stained with blood and she was weeping. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"I killed him. Harpie is dead. I killed him by mistake." Salmakia sobbed.

"Shhhhhh. Tell me what happened." I said.

"I went to go grab at the hawk and Harpie got in the way. I was going too fast and ended up ripping him in half. I killed Harpie."

"It's ok. He knows it was an accident. Don't worry. Now he's up in Heaven looking down on you and smiling. You put him out of the misery of living without his clan."

"You really think so?"

"I know so." I said and hugged her tighter. She smiled and a single tear dropped down her face. I let her go after a while and we walked outside. No one was there except us. We walked along the side of a brook and went down to the ocean. I took a rock and skipped it across the water. 1, 2, 3, 3 times it skipped and then sunk down into the ocean depths below. I picked up Salmakia in all her armor and brought her back home. We sat on the couch and just sort of dozed off after a while.


	19. A few close calls and the end of an era

"Sara…..Sara wake up….. SARA!" Peter said. I woke up and sat up bolt right. Peter was looking at me wide eyed with excitement. Salmakia was pacing back and forth restlessly and was looking at me the whole time. Her yellow eyes were gleaming in the dim light.

"What's going on?" I asked. I hadn't noticed that I had been studying Peter's figure. His hair was unruly and blonde. His mouth was curved into an anxious smile and his face was glowing with pure excitement. Peter's body was trembling too. My eyes wandered from place to place. Peter's eyes were a baby blue and they were dazzling. His leaves were very orderly and he had no inappropriate parts showing or flashing. His arms and legs were tan and he smelt like crisp, fresh morning air. Except for the scent of salt water. I breathed in the scent with pleasure. It was a good day. Apparently, Peter had been studying me too. His eyes wandered from spot to spot on my body and his eyes eventually locked with mine. He straightened himself up and put his sword back in his sheath.

"Jack came not to long ago and said that he is ready when we are. I say we leave him hanging for a while. What do you think?" Peter said. I pondered over it for a moment then snapped my fingers showing I had an idea.

"I have a better idea. Let's aggravate him so much that he will come and battle!" I said. Peter sat on the floor and put his head on his fist. He looked like the Thinking Man. His face came out of his thinking trance and he stood up.

"Yes. Let's do that." He said. Peter cupped his hands over his mouth and crowed loudly. All the Lost Boys came swarming from out of there rooms and they put there swords up. The tips of the blades touched each other. I looked at Peter and we both took out our swords and put them in to touch the others.

"Were all for one!" I called.

"Were all for one!" The others repeated.

"And one for all!"

"And one for all!"

"Together we stand!"

"Together we stand!"

"Together we fall!"

"Together we fall!"

"But in the end!"

"But in the end!"

"WE BEAT THEM ALL!!!"

"WE BEAT THEM ALL!!!" And with that we all flew out of the room. Salmakia leapt onto my shoulder and relaxed.

I landed on deck of the pirate ship. Peter was right next to me and Salmakia was on my shoulder still. The Lost Boys were on shore waiting for the signal. I knew for a fact that somewhere on deck was a flare gun and we could use that for the signal. I ran inside one of the store rooms and started going through all the boxes. There was one box where it said Pistols and flares. I reached inside and round a flare, a pistol, a dagger, and a flare gun. I tucked the pistol, dagger, and flare gun into my pocket. Salmakia went through sme of the other boxes and found a bow and arrows. I took it and put it around my back. There was another that Peter could use so I took tht too and ran back outside. Peter was on the other side of the deck with his ear on the Captain's door. He looked at me and put his fingers to his lips. I ran over on silent feet and knelt down to listen.

"Yes sir….. Sara and Peter will never suspect…… We only have a few moments before it's time….. Will it work….." I heard Sammy say. I could only hear parts of it because it was such a thick door.

"Of course it will work! When the moon hits the center of the sky……" I heard Jack say. My leg slipped out from under me suddenly and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"What was that?" Jack said.

"It came from on deck!" Sammy exclaimed. There was the moving of chairs and Peter grabbed my hand and flew behind a sail. The door burst open and Jack shot at the sail me and Peter were behind. One scratched my arm and I gasped in pain. Peter put his hand over my mouth and peered through one of the holes in the sail. Jack was no where in sight. He put a finger to his lips and pulled me down to listen at the door. I pulled away when we got to the door and said:

"You watch out. I'll listen in. This time I won't slip."

"I trust you." Peter whispered and turned his back to me. I cupped my hands around my ear and put them to the door. There was the sound of gears working and then a small compartment open up from the door. A card popped out and I looked at Peter puzzled. He shrugged and looked away. I looked at the card a bit and then took it out and read.

"Watch out from above." I whispered to myself. All of a sudden, a net fell from a small opening in the roof above the door. It dropped over me and I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. Peter whirled around and rapidly started cutting at the rope. It was no use, the ropes were too strong. I struggled to get to my feet but the net only got more tangled and rendered me helpless. The door behind me swung open and Jack stepped out.

"Let her go!" Peter cried.

"Now Peter let's not be hasty." Jack said. He pulled me up and put his hook to my neck.

"We wouldn't want to cause any trouble or make a mess now would we?" Jack said. He dragged me inside and shut the door before Peter could get in. But Jack didn't move fast enough and before he could lock it, Peter kicked the door down and stepped inside. I let my hand drop and started to give little cries of fear and pain. Jack was wrenching back my head and getting ready to kill me. But he couldn't kill me. No matter how much he disliked me he could never kill me. Peter starred at us both, wide eyed with horror.

"Don't kill her…. Take me.." Peter sighed. He sank to his knees and tears of rage rolled down his cheeks. Jack dropped me and went straight for Peter's throat. But before he could get to Peter, I wiggled free of the ropes and had my sword pointed at Jack's back. I dug the tip into his skin and watch as his white shirt started to stain red in certain spots. Jack gritted his teeth and turned to face me. I smiled and winked at Peter. Jack didn't seem to notice that. All he cared about was getting rid of Peter. But now that I had made him bleed, he had the guts to kill me. Jack lashed out his sword and started to sword fight against me. He was fast and strong, but he didn't have very good hand eye coordination. He looked at my feet and swung for my legs. I hopped up into the air and came back down, bringing my sword down with me. Jack put his sword up to block but the blow was fierce and the two swords vibrated for a long time. Jack clawed at me with his sword and I quickly ducked out of the way. I went for his hip and ended up hitting the very tip of his blade. Any sooner and he would be in half at this moment. Blood was still running down his back and I could see it was hurting him deeply. Jack swung left and right and each time I blocked it. Peter got to his feet and took out his dagger. I looked at him quickly and shook my head no. Peter put the dagger away and walked out on deck. This was my chance to get the fight going! I started walking forward, making Jack step back out of the room. Once we were out on deck, I swung at Jack and flew into the air. He looked up and then at Peter. I glanced at Peter too and noticed that in his pouch was a glowing yellow light. Tink was here. Jack ran at Peter and ripped the pouch off. He started fishing around in it until he grabbed Tink. My heart swelled with fear. Flying was one of my greatest advantages. What people didn't know about fairies was that they great healing powers. There dust could cure any wound. Very few people knew that, and Jack was one of those few people. Jack sprinkled the dust all over himself and gradually, the wound closed up and the blood restored. He threw Tink out over the ocean and returned to the fight. Tink flew back over to the deck and fell asleep on the railing. Jack went up into the air and started swinging wildly at me. I blocked every single blow with ease and struck a few blows myself. Jack blocked most with difficulty. His hook made it difficult for him but I could tell that wasn't about to stop him. I twirled my sword and myself 360 degrees and did that a couple of times. Jack couldn't get to me when I did that. I took out my dagger while I was spinning and flung it at Jack. He quickly put up his hook and deflected it. Peter, all the while, was watching us battle it out. He wasn't much of a help really. Jack was starting to get better and soon he would be at Peter's level. But still no match for me. I lifted my sword high over my head after I had stopped spinning and brought it down over Jack's head. Jack looked up and caught it in his hook. He smiled and pulled me down towards him. Jack wrapped an arm around me as I kicked and struggled to get free. Never mind, he was a match for me.

"Peter! Launch the signal!" I shouted. Peter took out the flare gun but didn't shoot it yet.

"Right now?" Peter called back.

"NOW!" I screamed and Peter launched the flare gun. There was a huge booming sound and a red light came shooting out of the muzzle. It went up into the sky and exploded. The flare made so much sound that some of the pirates started getting on deck. Peter pulled out his sword and battled them tooth and nail. All of a sudden, there was the sound of angry voices and a trumpet. The Lost Boys swarmed from all sides of the ship and stood by Peter. Sean pulled out the trumpet and blew it again. Another mess of shouts came and the Indians were on board. Jack starred down at them all with horror. This wasn't going to be as easy as he though.

"Kill them all! But leave Peter to me!" Jack called. My head was swimming. Jack looked back at me and lifted me over his shoulder. I still kicked but he didn't seem fazed. Jack lifted me again and threw me down on deck. I slammed against the hard wood and twisted my ankle. A few bones were broken from the blow. A couple fingers, my ankle, and my nose were broken. But I got to my feet and held my sword high. Tears of pain rolled down my face but I wasn't about to stop. I hovered in the air instead of walking and began to fight again. Peter was fighting off Nick with Salmakia roaring loudly. Salmakia leapt into the air and over Nick's head. She landed right behind him and raked at his back. Blood ran down his back and Nick fell to the ground dead. Salmakia licked her nails and moved onto the next pirate. I clanged swords with Jack now and again. We were going all out. It was life or death. Do or die. I was about to do and not die. Life was always the better choice. Jack twirled around and counter attacked my blows. I was weakening every minute and I knew Jack could tell. Jack raised his sword high over his head and I blocked it with mine. But the blow was so fierce, I fell to the deck and laid there motionless. I was far from dead but it felt like my whole body was numb. Jack went down and pulled me up by my hair. My eyes grew heavy and everything started to dull down. The screams of pain swelled up inside me but I couldn't let it out. Jack held me there for a while and then let me go. I fell face down to the floor and couldn't get up. Jack stepped over me and walked calmly over to Peter.

"Good luck Peter. Your loves dead and get ready to join her." Jack yelled. Peter killed the pirate he had been battling and looked at Jack. He glanced at me and started to sob. I couldn't let this happen. Peter can't die! It won't happen! I put my hands out and pushed myself up. Everybody starred at me disbelieving but it was true, I still wanted to fight. Blood dripped down the corner of my mouth and left a stain on my skin. I picked up my sword and shrugged my shoulders.

"Have you given up on me already Jack? Still can't kill a girl?" I called. Jack stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face me.

"You're dead! You fell down dead!" Jack said. I shook my head and looked down. My hair swung in front of my face and cast a nasty shadow over my eyes and mouth.

"They don't call me shadow because I'm sneaky. They call me shadow because shadow's say forever. I've been through some tough times, but none hard enough to kill me. Trust me, this isn't the hardest I've dealt with." I said. A small grin spread to the corner of my mouth and I chuckled.

"It's funny. Here I thought that you were tough Jack. I guess I was mistaken." I said. I held out my sword and prepared to fight. Jack walked toward me with his sword at his side. His eyes were daggers piercing my skin. He could have killed someone with looks. Jack raised his sword high over his head and brought it down over mine. I blocked it quickly and looked him in the eye. Jack avoided the glare and held his sword there for a bit. I smiled and took the chance to get an advantage. When Jack started to pull his sword away, I kicked him in the nuts and brought my fist down over his head. It was a crushing blow that scrambled Jack's senses. He fell to his knees clutching his private part and I kicked him over. I closed my mouth for a second and then spit some blood out. Peter starred at me for a moment and then returned to the fight.

"I'm not going to kill you. The fight would be to short and boring then." I whispered in his ear and stepped over him like he had done to me. Salmakia walked in front of me and ran up to my shoulder. She buried her face in my neck.

"I thought I'd lost you." Salmakia sobbed.

"You will never lose me. I'm always here. Dead or Alive I'm always here with my spirit or body." I said. Salmakia sobbed a little and then jumped off my shoulder. We starred at each other for a moment. Everything became oblivious to me. Salmakia looked like someone had torn her heart out and I knew she saw me the same way at that moment. I heard a muffled cry of pain from behind and I came out of my trance. Salmakia seemed to snap back to reality too and she began going on a killing spree. Blood flew left and right. Cries of rage and pain echoed in the air. Bodies fell to the ground dead. And there was the occasional roar from Salmakia when she had won a battle. I turned around to see where the sound had come from. Jack was struggling to his feet and giving me a death glare. He had his pistol out and his hook was raised high. Once he had gotten up, he charged me and slashed with his hook. I ducked low and kicked at his feet. Jack jumped up and came down with his hook right over my head. I rolled over to the left and got up. Jack ended up going straight into the wood. He ripped his hook out and ran at me. Jack slashed up and down. But he couldn't hit me. He was getting weaker and weaker as I gained more confidence. I took out my sword and threatened him with it. Jack loaded his pistol quickly and got ready to fire. My mouth twisted a bit as he shot the gun. I wasn't thinking. My mind was racing and my body moved instinctively to deflect the bullet. The sword went up but the bullet was too fast and went past the sword. It hit me right in the arm and I fell over. My arm throbbed in pain and Jack calmly walked over to me.

"You should have finished me when you had the chance." Jack said just above a whisper. All eyes were on me and Jack. My vision started to blur and I started to lose feeling in my arm. Was I dyeing? Or was my mind playing tricks on me? Jack raised his foot high and stepped hard on my ankle. I cried out in pain as Jack did it again and again. Tears rolled down my cheeks. This was the end. Peter dropped his sword and ran to my side. He was sobbing. Salmakia came too. Peter propped me up and held me in his arms. In the beginning of this journey I had made a promise to myself. I promised to myself to always hear Peter's crow of joy, Tinks jealous jingles, Salmakias soft purring. I intended to keep my promise at all costs. Salmakia licked some of the blood off my face.

"You gatta fight it! Sara stay with us!" Salmakia said. I spit some more blood out and I started to get cold.

"But I'm so cold. It's so hard to stay when your body is loosening its grip on life." I whispered. I blinked a couple times and started to give way. Peter shook me hard and turned my body around to face him.

"No! Keep fighting! Sara, you said you wouldn't die! Don't give up yet! Sara…….." Peter sobbed. He leaned closer so he could whisper in my ear.

"Sara….. I love you…." Peter whispered.

"But what about Wendy….. You and her were…." I mumbled. Peter pondered over this for a second and then shook his head.

"What are the odds of her coming back? I like her. I don't love her. Not anymore. Me and her have moved on." Peter said. I smiled and my face brightened up a bit but it was getting harder and harder to keep a good thought in mind. All I could think was _This is the end for me. I'm dyeing and there's no stopping it._ Peter leaned closer and put his hand on my cheek. He bent down low and put his lips on mine. Peter kissed me! He actually kissed me! There had been a storm approaching Neverland and just as it had seemed I was about to die, the clouds disappeared and my face got red. It got redder and redder and then pink. My body tingled and sparks flew everywhere. The pink turned into a yellow and I felt like I was about to explode. Peter let me go and ran off. Salmakia left too and everyone ducked down. Everyone except Jack. I screamed at the top of my lungs and hopped up to my feet.

"HE REALLY LIKES ME! PETER LIKES ME!!!!" I shouted. I picked up my sword and waved it in Jack's face. Jack swatted it away and shot at me again. I jumped out of the way and pointed my sword into his stomach. Jack took out his and we battled it out. He swung left and I hopped over it. I swung right and he ducked under it. Jack took a few steps toward me and realized he could corner and kept walking at me. I ducked and jabbed and twirled and countered. But he got me into a corner and got ready for the kill. He wasn't moving quick enough though. There was a huge roar and a lion stepped on deck. Salmakia stepped beside the lion and a leopard got on the other side.

"Sara, this is my father Balthamos." Salmakia said gesturing to the lion. "And my 3 years older then me brother Baruch." Salmakia pointed to the leopard. Jack was scared stiff and side stepped out of the way. The lion approached me calmly and stopped to roar. But he didn't.

"Yes. I am Balthamos. I'm also leader of our clan." Balthamos said. Baruch started to rough house with Salmakia and Salmakia ended up sitting on him. She winked at me and waved her tail about.

"Get off me Salmakia!" Baruch yelled. He rolled over and knocked Salmakia off.

"ENOUGH!" Balthamos roared. "Sara, I'm sorry we are late. We got side tracked with the wolves. They are not as intelligent but fierce and skilled. They can not speak and trust solely on instinct. But wolves are no match for us. Anyways, we have come to help." I bowed a little and then stuck my hand out. Balthamos looked skeptical and then nudged it with his nose. It was wet and soft.

"Ok. Yes I guess you're late for whatever time you wanted to come. But thank you for coming anyways. You can start by killing the pirates. Not the Lost Boys!" I said. Salmakia told them who the Lost Boys were and they all started battling. Jack was cowering in a corner when I found him. I picked him up and started to fight. Jack was at his limit now and I could finish him off. I swung at his hip and then twirled and went for his head. Jack blocked and kicked me back. He brought his sword high over his head but before he could bring it down I stuck my sword into his cut. Blood dripped off the blade as I dug it deeper. Jacks face was twisted and warped into pure fear.

"Hello father." Jack whispered and laid down on the blade. He was dead. I pulled my sword out and took a handkerchief out of Jacks pocket to clean the blade. All the other pirates were dead except for two. They ran inside and locked themselves in.

"WE WON!!!!!!!" I screamed. Everyone screamed and rejoiced. Peter ran over to me and picked me up in his arms. We hugged for a long time and then parted.

"Wait! It's not over yet! Now we must party!!!" Baruch roared. Everyone shouted in agreement and we flew off the pirate ship.


	20. The Party

When we returned home, there was a lot more to do than just party. There was a lot of wounds to attend to and medication. Sean had been forced to chug down a beer and had started to have a seizer. Luke had been hit over the head with a frying pan and was put into a comma. But Peter wasn't worried about them. He bandaged my head and all my other wounds before all the others.

"You did great." Peter said as he cleaned one of the wounds on my arm. I sucked in air as the wound started to sting from the soap and water. Peter cleaned it up and then wrapped my ankle. He tried putting casts over my fingers but I shook my head no and said it would be fine. After I was all wrapped up and bandaged, Peter moved on to the next Lost Boy and bandaged him. It had been a merciless battle and everyone was injured. Balthamos had a bullet hole in his right paw and Baruch had broken his nose. But Salmakia only had a cut and she had killed 50 of the pirates. The Indians weren't the type to celebrate and they walked home to take care of themselves. Tiger Lily never came to fight at all and I was going to make sure she got a taste of her own medicine. After everyone was taken care of, we pulled out a potato powered BOOM BOX and played How Far We've Come from Matchbox Twenty. Balthamos and the rest of the cats didn't dance. They sat around and groomed themselves instead. But Salmakia jumped onto the dance floor and got down. I danced with her and we had a great time. Peter and the Lost Boys sat on the floor and waited for me to pick one of them up. Of course, everyone knew Peter would be first. But they were mistaken. I walked over to Sean and winked at Peter. They looked at me awkwardly and Sean got up to dance. It wasn't a slow song yet so I still had some time. I danced with all the Lost Boys and each danced horribly in turn. My ears suddenly pricked up as a slow song came on. It was Dance With Me Tonight by Hugh Grant. I walked over to Peter and took his hand. Some of the Lost Boys hooted and whistled. I didn't care. Nothing mattered to me but this dance. Peter stepped back and forth gracefully and pulled me closer. He had a shy little smile and he was blushing. I giggled and kept dancing. The lyrics went like this.

_It's been so long_

_Since I've known right from wrong_

_Got no job, sometimes I just sit down and sob_

_Wondering if anything will go right_

_Or will you dance with me tonight_

_When the sun departs_

_I feel a hole down in my heart_

_Put on some shoes_

_Come down here and listen to the blues_

_Wondering if anything will go right_

_Or will you dance with me tonight_

_I'm looking at you_

_You're looking at me_

_We're the only two off the dance floor_

_Do you see what I see_

_Two broken lives working in harmony_

_Might make for a decent time_

_So get up and dance with me_

_I know that it seems that the grass will grow_

_Better on the other side of the barb wire fence_

_But that other side is not in sight_

_So I'm fine with what I have now_

_If you'll dance with me tonight_

_What's the point of life_

_If risk is just a board game_

_You roll the dice_

_But you're just hoping that the rules will change_

_What's the point if you can't bring yourself to say_

_Things you wanna say like_

_Dance with me tonight…._

Peter and I got closer and kissed for a long moment. Some of the kids jeered and I blushed. We departed and went to bed after that. It had been a long night and we were all tired. Salmakia curled up on the floor and I slept there with her instead of my bed. We laid there for a long time until I finally shut my eyes and fell asleep. Salmakia stayed up for a while and talked with her father most of the time. She eventually came back and fell asleep too.

When I woke up, everything was silent. Nothing was moving at all. Salmakia was breathing softly through her nose and the whole room seemed dead. I got up silently and tread over to Peter's room. He wasn't there though. I ran over to the bed and searched the covers. I looked everywhere, all the nooks and crannies in the Home Under the Ground, but he was no where to be found. Salmakia was starting to wake up and I silently cursed to myself. She wasn't suppose to be awake yet. Salmakia got to her feet and leapt up into my arms. She purred softly and got closer to me. I checked the other rooms for the Lost Boys. They were all there. But where was Peter? Why did he leave? I walked outside and looked all over Neverland. He had gone out of Neverland for something. Was he at Wendy's possibly? I looked at Salmakia and she nodded.

"Ok then, let's go see Wendy." I whispered. We flew off and out of Neverland and headed for London.


	21. Jane arrives in Neverland

We arrived at the window sill that Peter had always used to hide his eavesdropping. Salmakia walked inside and hid in the shadows. I peered inside and looked around. Peter was sitting on the floor with another girl. It didn't look like Wendy though. I took a slip inside and hid on the ceiling to get a better look. There was a woman in a rocking chair who looked like she was in her 20tys. Peter peered up and spotted me. I put a finger to my lips and started making hand signs that said who is the lady in the chair and hat little girl? He looked back at the women and signaled Wendy. I was in pure shock. So much shock I almost collapsed to the floor. Wendy looked around to see what Peter was doing. She looked up but didn't see me.

"What are you doing Peter?" Wendy asked.

"Um…. Um…. Talking." Peter sputtered.

"With who?"

"Always with the questions!"

"Sorry."

"Fine, if you must know. I'm talking with her." Peter said and pointed up. Wendy looked at me and gasped. I shrugged and came down next to Peter. He looked at me and seemed to say sorry. Oh well. Sooner or later she would have spotted me. Salmakia came out from her hiding place and jumped into my arms.

"Sara? Is that you?" Wendy asked. I nodded.

"Last time I saw you, you were in the forest and told me to keep my mouth shut. But I must thank you for the advice." Wendy said.

"What advice?" I asked.

"The advice on saving Peter. You might have not told me to kiss him, but if it weren't for you I would have never thought of it. Or at least not at that moment."

"Oh. That advice. But did you ever look under your bed at all over the years?"

"No why?"

"Because I wrote down the way to Neverland." I said and walked over to the bed. Salmakia slipped under and cut out the coordinates and everything else. She came out and gave it to me. It was still very clear. I handed it to Wendy and she read it in the dim light. Her face brightened.

"This is amazing. And very helpful too. May I keep it?" Wendy said.

"Sure." I said. "It was part of your bed…"

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing for you to worry about. Now then, who is she?" I said and pointed to the little girl sitting up asleep.

"My daughter Jane." Wendy said. My jaw dropped down to the floor. How old was she? How long had we been in Neverland? Did one Neverland day equal 1 earth year? It's not possible! It felt like we had only been in Neverland for 2 weeks since Wendy left! How could it have been more?

"How old are you Wendy?" I asked calmly.

"23. Yes it has been a very long time." Wendy replied.

"But how? How can that be? We've only been in Neverland for 2 weeks! How is it that you are now 23 verses when you left Neverland you were 12? It's not possible!"

"One Neverland day equals one Earth year. It's true Sara. I'm sorry." Wendy said. She shook the little girl's arm and the girl woke up abruptly.

"Then what happen to Michael? And John and the Lost Boys? Where did Nibs and Slightly go?!" I asked.

"Michael died of a sickness. John lives in America now. The Lost Boys scattered across the Earth and are doing there own things. Nibs lives down and alley way. He is still a child at heart and is convinced that you would come back for him. Nibs lives in the alley way on 42nd street. And Slightly, he ran away when he was young and has never returned. But I swear I saw him in the sky going for the star. There have been reports of sightings of a dead body near 50th street and others claim to have seen a boy floating in the air over the very same street. I'm not sure really what happened to him." Wendy explained. The little girl looked at us wide eyed. She was tugging on Wendy's skirt and saying 'Mommy, mommy look.'

"Ah yes. Jane this is Peter Pan and Sara." Wendy said. The little girl got up and bowed like a boy. Peter stood up and bowed too. I was holding Salmakia so I bent down a little and petted Salmakia.

"I'm Jane. I've been waiting for you two." The little girl said.

"Us two? How did you know about me?" I asked.

"That's my fault. I had to include you in my story." Wendy said. I frowned and shook my head. Peter took Jane's hand and flew out of the room. Tink was on a shelf and came down to sprinkle the dust over the little girl. I flew out of the room behind them and we headed back home.

The flowers were blooming and the sun was high in the sky when we arrived in Neverland. I flew down ahead and into the Home Under the Ground. The Lost Boys greeted me with hugs.

"Where have you been? Where's Peter? What happened?" Sean asked.

"Listen, listen all. I have something to say. Me and Peter went to Wendy's. Peter has now brought back another girl. Her name is Jane. Don't be rude, don't be messy. Be kind and generous. I don't know how long she will stay here for but it doesn't matter. Anyways, who wants to go see the volcano tonight? It's supposed to erupt!!!" I shouted. The whole room quaked with the shouts and cheers of the Lost Boys. I smiled and Salmakia waved her tail excitedly. Peter entered the room with Jane hiding behind him. I told him what I had said and he smiled.

"Everyone. This is Jane!" Peter shouted. Again, the room exploded with the roars of the Lost Boys. They were so loud I had to cover my ears. Salmakia jumped out of my arms and looked at Jane with big yellow eyes. Jane came out from her hiding spot and ran her hand over Salmakias fur.

"Hello. My name is Salmakia." Salmakia said. Jane shrieked and hid behind Peter again.

"There's no reason to be afraid. So the cat can talk, change forms, and has a lion for a dad but that's no reason to be afraid right? Come on now." I said. Jane whimpered and came back out. Salmakia jumped back up into my arms and got close. I guess she didn't like Jane. I sat on the floor and started to daydream.

_I'm on a boat. There is a beautiful woman on the other end._

"_Sara…. Sara where are you?" The woman called. I ducked behind a barrel as the woman got closer. She was wearing a beautiful dress and her hair was golden blonde. She was holding a monkey. The monkey jumped down and sniffed the air. He sensed me and pounced behind the barrel. I ducked out of the way not wanting to touch it for some reason and ran off into a room. The stairs twisted down into complete darkness but it was my only escape. I clicked on a small light and hurried down. The stairs turned into a slide and instead of walking, I slid down into the darkness. I hit the floor and my sword clanged against metal. Where was I? A light flickered in the distance as a musical voice hummed. Salmakia appeared next to me and whimpered._

"_Who are you? What do you want from me?" I asked._

"_Why I want nothing more from you but that you stay here on this boat with me. Why Sara, I'm your mother." The woman said. My heart sank deep._

"_How? I don't remember you at all." _

"_I'm sure you don't. Neverland can tell you the truth about your life through dreams. When you left I moved on. I found a opening between worlds and ended up somewhere else. But anyways, I want you back Sara…." I launched myself at the bars and shook them. It couldn't be true! This was just a dream!_

"_You aren't real!" I shouted. The light kept getting closer. That humming, it was so creepy. It was like certain death. But wait, if this was a dream then wasn't anything possible? I started pulling the bars apart. They spread wider and wider until there was an opening wide enough for me and Salmakia to slip through. I picked her up and ran into the darkness._

"Sara! Focus Sara!" Peter called. He snapped his fingers in front of my face and I instantly focused on him.

"What's up Peter?" I asked sitting up and yawning. I stretched for a long while and then stood up.

"Well for one, it's night time now. Also, Jane is in your room going through your stuff. I tried to tell her to stop but she wouldn't listen." Peter said. My face started to turn red with rage. It got redder and redder and redder until steam was coming out of my ears and my nostrils flared. I stormed into my room and looked for Jane. She was beginning to open my secret door. I grabbed her by the shoulder and yanked her back. My whole room was trashed and in ruins. I screamed at the top of my lungs and turned to face Jane. She smiled and swung back and forth.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!!" I screamed. Jane didn't budge. I picked her up over the waist and forced her out. Jane kicked and screamed but I didn't care. I dumped her outside my room and closed the door. The door thumped and rumbled at the blows Jane was giving.

"That's my room! I saw it first!" Jane cried. I opened the door and Jane tumbled in.

"Let's get one thing straight. This room is my room. It has been my room for apparently 14 years. You Jane sleep out there. There is no coming in here AT ALL! Not unless I say you can! Get it? Got it? GOOD!" I shouted and pushed her out. I locked the door this time and got to cleaning my room. What was with everyone coming in here? First Peter and now that Jane kid! I really need a security code or something. I snapped my fingers as I got an idea. There was some paper and markers in my drawer I could use. I grabbed them and made a key pad. Or at least, something that looked like a key pad. I grabbed some tape and put it up on my door. Then I put up a sign that read 'Do not Enter! Only those who know the code may enter.' That should do it. Now I need some magic to get the thing to work. There was a guy in one of the Indian villages here that could enchant anything into becoming real. He could also teach others this practice. His name was known as Ancient One but his real name was Alberto. I locked the door behind me and took off for the Indians villages. They had just installed a directory there so it should be easy to find them. The village name was Squanto. Most of the villages were named after Indians. I arrived at the village just before sunset which meant I was right on time. The Ancient One would be in a great temple on the far end of the village. Oh great I get to walk to the other end. The village didn't like it when people flew through the village so they put up a law saying you had to walk everywhere. If you didn't, you would be put into a cage and left there. I sighed and started to walk. Many people stopped and starred at me. They weren't use to seeing people from outside the village. Squanto village was a independent village who rarely spoke with others. It seemed like I had been walking forever.

"Screw this I'm taking a short cut." I said. I bent over and got into a running position.

"On your marks, get set, GOOOO!!!" I yelled and took off. I was going so fast that I was flying now. No one noticed because they couldn't see. 3 seconds went by and I was at the end of the village. The Temple was huge! I stopped right in front of it and walked inside. The Temple was a series of rooms and secret doors to keep the visitors guessing. Very few knew how to get to the top which was where the Ancient One lived. I hadn't been to the Temple in such a long time I had forgotten how to get up stairs. But it wasn't completely gone. It was up there in my head somewhere. Oh yeah! The way I got up there was bursting through the ceiling. I revved up and went full steam into the roof. _**BANG!**_ I fell back to the ground rubbing my head. The Ancient One made the ceiling out of steal. Now what? I walked over to one of the doors and cautiously opened it up. A hand popped up and grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me through. I came out on the next level and the hand retreated back.

"Hmmmm. Maybe this won't be so hard after all." I said to myself. There were three doors in this room. One had a sign that said up stairs. The second said downstairs. The last door said Mystery. Well, he might have put that sign on the first door to trick people but then again the one on the third door might be there to get people to go in and end up somewhere else. But he could have put the sign on the first door to trick people into not going in there when there suppose to. Or is that what he wants you to think? But what about the second door? He might have thought no one would go in there. Hmmm. I paced back and forth thinking it over. When my brain finally started to hurt I walked through the second door. There was a rumbling and then a door opened behind me. A hand reached out and pulled me through. I ended up on the floor right under the top level.

"Let's try flying through now." I said. I flew up as fast as I could and a panel flipped me through. My head hit against the ceiling of the top level and I fell back to the floor right next to the Ancient One. Well that wasn't too hard was it? I got to my feet and bowed to him. The Ancient One opened his eyes and stood up.

"What brings you here, youthful one?" The Ancient beckoned.

"Well, I beg pardon for barging in here like that. Back at home people have been going through all my privates and quite frankly, I'm sick of it. Now, I know for a fact that you can enchant things to life and pass the teachings on. I made a paper keypad on my door but I need it to work. I was wondering….." But I didn't get to finish.

"Yes I will teach you. Better yet I will give you instructions and you will practice on that." said the Ancient One.

"Thank you."

"Now then. Go to the trunk and get out a piece of paper." He said. I walked over and cautiously opened the trunk. There was a sucking sound and something started pulling me in.

"AYYYAHHH!" The Ancient shouted. He ran over and shut the trunk. I looked at him worriedly and he glared at me back.

"Wrong trunk! Other one! Ayah!" The Ancient yelled. He hit me up side the head and pointed to a different one. I bit my bottom lip and nodded. As carefully as I could, I opened the trunk and peered inside. There were three pieces of paper, a sack, and a feather quill for writing. I took everything out and gave them to The Ancient One. He examined it and seemed to nod his approval. The Ancient sat down and lifted the quill. He stood it up and left it there.

"Write." The Ancient whispered. The quill moved fluently around the paper and put down the instructions for enchanting. After a while, it fell over and the ink dried out. The Ancient reached into the sack and sprinkled some dust over the paper. The paper lifted up and into my hands.

"Amazing…" I whispered. The Ancient tossed me the sack and shooed me away.

"You have all you need now go. Come back when you have run out of dust. I will teach you how to make more dust then. Go." The Ancient said and snapped his fingers. The floor opened up from below me and I just hung there in the air. He gasped and snapped his fingers again. A giant fan came out from the ceiling and turned on. It was at full power and pushed me through the floor. I went all the way down to the first floor and a giant Indian painting of a gods face came out. It shook and the mouth opened up and pushed me out of the Temple. That is one crazy place. I walked behind the Temple and looked over the edge of the cliff. It was a steep fall and if you angled yourself correctly, you could turn and circle back to the Neverland forest. Anyone who dared it was named nuts because most didn't make it. Was I nuts enough to do it? Yes, I was a dare devil. I closed my eyes and stepped off the cliff. It was a straight plummet to certain death if you didn't know what to do after you started falling. I opened my eyes and concentrated on a happy thought. Salmakia, The Lost Boys, Peter. My happy thoughts. I closed my eyes and focused harder on it. The wind stopped roaring and I felt myself become completely still. I cracked one eye open and then the other. I wasn't falling anymore. I was perfectly still hanging 300 feet above deadly rapids and jagged rocks. I smiled and curved around the village. The deadly rapids didn't sound so threatening now, they actually sounded peaceful when they weren't causing harm or fear. I dipped low and almost touched the rapids. It was a lot of fun. There was a peaceful aroma coming from them and I breathed it in gratefully. I flew away from the rapids after a long while and went into the forest. The sky was clear and all the flowers were in full bloom. I went straight into the Home Under the Ground and into my room to read the instructions.

"Step 1: Find the thing you want to enchant." I read aloud. I took a pencil for practice.

"Step 2: Sprinkle a pinch of dust over the object." I reached into the sack and got some dust. Then I sprinkled it up and down the pencil.

"Step 3: Say out loud what you want the object to do. Congrats, you just learned how to enchant something." I put the piece of paper down on the ground and looked at the pencil. It was east enough. But had I done it all right?

"Move?" I said. The pencil jumped out of my hand and ran out the door. My face dropped into a giant OMG! I did it! I really did it! I enchanted something. Now for that keypad. I walked out of my room and started to enchant. First, sprinkle some dust over the object. Next, say what you want the object to do.

"Become real!" I said. The paper keypad's sides started to bend and twist into metal. The keys came budging out. The keypad's screen turn into an LCD screen. It was real. I punched in the numbers 1, 2, 0, 7, 0, 3. A simple code. I pressed activate and the whole keypad lit up.

"System armed." The keypad spoke. I smiled and closed the bedroom door. Now I have to go find the Lost Boys. It's almost night time and we were going to see the volcano blow!

"Lost Boys! Peter! Time to go!" I yelled. My voice echoed through the house. Peter came out of his room and sat down by me. He looked very complex and un comfortable. For the first time, I couldn't read his expression.

"Peter what's wrong?" I asked him. Peter looked up at me and his bottom lip quivered. A single tear rolled down his cheek and he blinked a couple times.

"I'm sorry Sara. Now's not a good time. I'll tell you soon." Peter said and looked down again. I nodded and called again for the Lost Boys. This time, everyone came out. Jane was the last one to come out.

"Well were going to the volcano tonight. So let's go!" I shouted. We all flew out into the night sky and towards the volcano.


	22. The Volcano

"How far away is the volcano?" Jane asked. We had been flying for hours.

"On the other side of Neverland." I answered glumly.

"Where on the other side?"

"Far off on the other side."

"Yes but where?"

"On a separate island…" I growled. Jane opened her mouth to ask again but I pinched her lips shut.

"No more questions. Got it?" I growled. Jane nodded and I let her lips go. It had been going on like this for a long time and I was sick of it. Peter was relaxing and laying on his back in the air. The Lost Boys had been playing tag and Jane had been annoying as hell. It was along and aggravating ride between Peter's laziness, the Lost Boys screeching and hooting, and Jane's annoying voice. It was driving me up the freaking wall. Finally I had had it.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" I shouted. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Peter opened one eye and unfolded his arms from behind his head. He sat up and looked at me. I starred at him right back and he nodded. Peter turned his body around and slowed up next to me. My turn to relax. I laid on my back and folded my arms behind my head. Then I shut my eyes and kept going. Finally some peace and quiet. Then Jane piped up.

"Are we there yet?" Jane squeaked.

"No." Peter answered.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

"How about now?"

"NO!"

"What about…."

"WE GET THERE WHEN WE GET THERE!" Peter yelled. I spoke too soon. I guess that just shows one shouldn't assume things so quickly.

"Ok, ok. Fine." Jane grumbled and started playing tag with the Lost Boys. I looked at Peter and smiled smugly. Peter chuckled and moved on. We flew on like that with the occasional switching with me and Peter. When it was his turn to relax, I spotted a tall mountain in the distance with steam coming out. That was the volcano.

I sat on the edge of the volcano and watched as the sun went down. It dipped low into the horizon and then disappeared. The volcano's lava down in the bottom started to sizzle and bubble. I hesitantly lifted my legs and clear out of the way from the rising hot magma.

"Hey guys, the volcano's about to blow! Come on guys!" I yelled. Peter looked up from his spot on the volcano and walked over to me. The Lost Boys gathered round along with Jane. But before we could focus on what was going on in the volcano, a huge roar came from he bottom of the volcano. I turned around and looked down. There was Salmakia, her fur shimmering in the moonlight. She started up the side of the volcano and looked at me.

"You wouldn't forget me now would you?" Salmakia growled. I ran down to her and hugged her. Salmakia purred and pulled away.

"Sorry." I whispered. Salmakia nodded and we went back up the mountain together. More and more steam came out and the lava rose higher and higher. But all at once, before anyone could get out of the way, the volcano exploded. Molten hot lava and heavy rocks came shouting out and scattered everywhere. But how could that have happened? It hadn't even gotten to the top yet. From out of the hot lava, something came out. It didn't look human but it also wasn't an animal. The creature looked like a normal boy except for the fact that his feet were connected to the lava. He didn't seem in pain, just tired and sad. The creature stepped out of the lava to reveal normal feet. He walked right toward us and stopped right in front of me.

"Hi, my name is Eric. I'm 12." The creature said. I smiled and nodded. He started to frown and pushed me back. His hands lit on fire.

"Hi I'm Eric. I'm 12 and I want to kill you!" Eric shouted. He hurled a fire ball straight at my head. I ducked and took out my sword. Eric laughed and grabbed the blade. The sword's strong metal started to melt and soon it was a pile of goo. I gasped and dropped the handle.

"Why do you want to kill me?" I asked.

"Hmmm. I don't know. I just need to kill someone so that I can live in peace with my self. Our species come out every year and kill one person. Then we live in harmony and go to the other world." Eric sneered. I grabbed Jane and pulled her up in front of me.

"Take her not me!" I yelled. Eric examined her and then put up one fiery hand to her face. Jane jumped back startled. I guess Eric seemed amused because he put out the flames and started to get smaller. He turned to Jane's size and took her hand. Jane bated her eye lashes and they walked down the mountain. Peter looked at them puzzled. Everyone looked at them puzzled, even me and Salmakia. Eric jumped off the island and flames came out of his feet for flying. He lifted Jane up and flew off with her. But something about this seemed really wrong. Eric looked back at me and lip synced

"You're next" I gasped and bolted off after them. Salmakia jumped onto Peter's shoulder and everyone took off after me.

I sat on the roof of a cave. Eric had gone in with Jane and all was silent. It worried me. What was going on in there? Why didn't he make a fire for light and heat? I couldn't take it anymore. All these questions in my head had an answer somewhere, and I wanted to know those answers. Starting with Eric and Jane. I jumped down from my hiding spot and walked into the pitch black cave with Salmakia and Peter following. I stopped Peter.

"Peter, you go back with the Lost Boys. If we can drive him out then he will be cornered." I said.

"Ok. Be careful Sara." Peter said and walked back out. He took one last glance at me and then stood by Sean and watched me walk into the darkness. Salmakia was as silent as a mouse. She had her claws retract and only the soft padding of her feet was barely hear able. All of a sudden, something flickered and then a spark hurled out at me and Salmakia. I ducked out of the way, pulling Salmakia with me. More and more fire balls were hurled over our heads. I ran to the wall of the cave and hid in the shadows with Salmakia clinging to my back. The fire balls stopped and there was the sound of kissing and laughter.

"That'll teach them." Eric said. I crept along until they were in sight. Eric's body was glowing brightly. I took out my sword and the sack of dust. Salmakia looked at me bewildered and I shook my head. She didn't need to know yet. I sprinkled the dust up and down the sword.

"Indestructible." I whispered. The sword glowed white for a second and then dulled down. I hope this works. Eric looked up quickly and peered around the room.

"Did you hear something or see something?" Eric whispered. His hand lit on fire and he shone it upon the wall I was on. Eric narrowed his eyes on my figure and smiled. His hand glowed even brighter and he spit out a fire so the room would stay lit. Eric got up and took my hand. It was so weird but I felt attracted to him. But I hate this kid! Salmakia jumped off my back and growled. Eric held up his hand and something shot out. It glowed for a second and then turned into a wild cat. Its fur was gleaming bright and its eyes danced with pleasure. Salmakia hesitated for a second and growled deep at this imposture of a cat. The cat simply purred affectionately.

"What is your name? Certainly it must be magnificent for such a beautiful creature. You must be a princess or a queen of your clan!" The cat crooned. Salmakias intense fury dulled down for a second and she let down her guard.

"I am Salmakia. Yes, my father is the ruler of our clan. What is your name?" Salmakia growled.

"Why, I am Tialys. I'm no fake. I'm a real living cat. Come on Salmakia, come with me." The cat purred. Salmakia was in some trance. She smiled and swept her tail around. I starred at them in horror. What was happening? Jane got up and tugged Eric's arm. Eric just brushed her off.

"Kid, go outside and find a new guy. I'm done with you. It's been fun but I found something better." Eric said. Jane stormed out of the cave and out into the opening. I looked at Eric for a split second and lost control. It wasn't me. All I could think about was Eric. Eric, Eric, ERIC! I backed up against the wall and hit my head. Eric stepped closer and grabbed my hand. He quickly pulled me toward him and smiled. Salmakia was off deeper in the cave doing something else. My eyes grew heavy and my mouth curved into a lovey dovey smile. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't think at all! I had no control over my body. Me and Eric ended up on the floor tangled up in each other. But nothing lasts forever. There was a roar from the far end of the cave and Salmakia came bolting up next to me. I got up and smiled at her. Eric was still holding my hand.

"Get off her you jerk!" Salmakia roared. She slashed at Eric but I stopped her.

"Cool it man. What did Eric do?" I said.

"Sara snap out of it! He has you in a trance!" Salmakia roared. She pulled me down to her height and put her mouth to my ears.

"Remember Peter." Salmakia whispered. She roared as loud as she could and my ears rang. Thoughts of Eric were shoved aside for thoughts of Peter. I grabbed my head and pulled my hair. I was going nuts.

"Eric, Peter. Peter…." I struggled to say anything. I could barely breath. Eric let go of my hand and snapped his fingers. All my thoughts cleared and Eric's face appeared in my head. I looked up.

"I love Eric. No one else." I said like a robot.

"Exactly! Now come along girl." Eric said.

"No! Sara snap out of it! Peter is your love! Remember Sara! Remember!" Salmakia roared. I shoved Eric out of my head and replaced it with Peter.

"PETER HELP!" I shouted. Eric clamped his hand over my mouth and smiled. I growled and shook furiously. Salmakia growled and roared. Tialys came out from the shadows and pounced on Salmakia. They were holding us hostage. I cried out but no one could hear me. The soft padding of feet came down and Eric sucked up the fire so there was no light. Peter was right there but he couldn't see. I reached for my sword and hit it hard against the wall. Peter glanced in my direction and I waved my hands. He squinted and shook his head. Peter turned around and ran back.

"There gone!" Peter called as he ran back. I sank down and sobbed. Eric took his hand off my face and pulled me to the back of the cave. He chained me to the wall and walked away. I laid there motionless. There was nothing left to do. Or was there? Eric came out of the volcano so what if he's a spirit. If I tried to destroy the volcano, Eric would die. But how could I destroy a whole volcano? I would need more water then a whole lake. More then Lake Superior! What about a sea? Tinkerbells dust could lift the water. No… it would take too long. Eric would have moved on to the other world and began his magic on unsuspecting girls. There was no way I could destroy a whole volcano. I would have to try and make it dormant. But how could I do that? No, I'll just kill Eric. Now there was a good plan. As soon as Eric was out of sight and ear range, I cut through the chains with my sword and tiptoed out of the cave. Eric was standing outside waiting for Peter to strike. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"Well Peter, are you chicken? Why won't you strike?" Eric mocked.

"Why won't you strike?!" Peter shot back. Eric chuckled.

"Because I know I would kill you. It wouldn't be much fun having Sara with me and witnessing a short death. It needs to be long and agonizing." Eric said.

"For you!" Peter shouted and got out a bucket of water. Eric's hair turned into a huge blazing flame and his hands caught on fire.

"Try me." Eric said. Peter grinned and snapped his fingers. All the Lost Boys took out big buckets of water and smiled. Eric frowned and went full blaze. He was so bright I had to shield my eyes. Peter and the Lost Boys dumped the water on him and got more and more buckets out. Eric put up a wall f flames that was quickly decreasing. The Indians came out and went back out of sight quickly. That was how they kept getting water! Eric's wall was soon gone and the water was being dumped on him. He put his arms up to block but the water splashed everywhere. He would have to give up sooner or later. Peter walked up to him and dumped the water on his head then pulled the bucket down over his face. Eric melted it in seconds and glared at Peter. He shot his arm out and grabbed Peter's wrist. His hand caught on fire and started to burn Peter. I covered my eyes. Peter gasped and cried in pain as the fire spread to his body. I took out my sword and cut off Eric's leg. Eric stopped and looked down at what was his leg. He smiled and a flame shot out and created a new leg. He turned to me and kicked Peter back.

"Thank you for remembering me you were here. I almost was having too much fun." Eric said. He grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. I gulped and dropped my sword. Eric's whole body caught on fire and set mine on too. I cried out in pain and tried to pull away. But Eric's grip was too tight. Peter watched in horror. Some help he was. I took out my dagger and stabbed Eric a million times. He didn't seem fazed by it. I took one last attempt to pull away and flew back into the cave. Eric followed and put his flames out. Well, I was flying so maybe I could evade his attacks. But first, I wanted to try something. I flew over him and sprinkled some dust all over his body. Eric whirled around and sneezed. I landed in front of him and whispered in his ear:

"Become a regular boy." Eric's body started to shimmer and he screeched.

"You haven't seen the last of me Sara! I will return! Next time there will be no mercy! Mark my words, you will die!" Eric shouted. His body stopped shimmering and his legs turned to goop. He was melting. Eric shouted with rage as he sank into nothing. Peter ran into the cave and smiled at me. Eric was at his forehead and then nothing. Just a pile of lava. I dug my sword into the goop and lifted it up.

"Not exactly what I had in mind. I said become a regular boy. I guess this is his boy form." I said. I wiped the lava off and walked out of the cave. Peter whirled around to take one last look and quickly started tapping my shoulder. Those tapping's turned into pushing and pulling, and then shaking. Finally I turned around and screamed

"WHAT?!" Peter pointed straight ahead. There was a boy standing where the lava had been.

"Hi, I'm Eric. I'm 12 years old. I'm a regular boy!" They boy yelled. My jaw dropped to the floor and my shoulders slumped over. Peter was gaping in utter amazement. Could this really be him? I closed my mouth and stood up straight. If it was him he would have to be brought back to Earth.

"Hey what's your name?! You look funny. Are those boy clothes? Ha you're weird! WEIRDO WEIRDO WEIRDO!!!" Eric yelled. This kid was annoying! I took out my dagger and shoved it at him. Eric chuckled and started trying to bend it.

"That's not real silly. I'm not afraid of that!" Eric said. This kid was starting to piss me off. I could tell Peter was getting annoyed with his squeaky little voice.

"That's it! There's no time to waist and what better time then to get rid of this kid then the present. No time to lose! Lost Boys assemble! Let's bring this kid home!" I yelled.

"Which home? Neverland or Earth?" Abe asked.

"Earth." I growled. I grabbed Eric's hand and led him out of the cave. We took off right away. Peter was in the back of the group and I was in front when we left Neverlands atmosphere. Eric wouldn't shut his yap the whole way.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I shouted at Eric.

"I don't shut up, I grow up! And when I look at you I throw up!" Eric retorted. He opened his mouth and pointed at it.

"Yeah and then your mom licks it up." I said and laughed at him. Eric went all red in the face.

"Your momma is so fat she jumped to Wal-Mart, bounced to BJs, and landed right on Target!" Eric said and smiled like he had won the fight. I smiled back and said

"What momma?" Eric's jaw dropped and he shut up for the rest of the way. When we got to Earth we dropped him off in an orphanage and flew off. That kid would be labeled, psycho/ mentally retarded. He would claim he had seen flying children and all the grown ups would never believe him. But they should know that nothing is impossible. Just as we were leaving Earth's atmosphere, I stopped and told Peter I would meet him back home. He nodded and flew off. I had always remembered my address when I had lived on Earth, but I had no idea why. I guess my consciousness wanted to keep it in mind. Lucky me. My old house was right near the orphanage. I flew down through the streets of London and into Oxford. The orphanage was on the edge of London and my old house was 3 miles away from that. My old home was closer to The University of Oxford then any house could ever be. A girl use to live there once but she died in an accident. No one was sure what happened to the body. That girl use to be my best friend. She always carried a little pocket mouse. His name was cinnamon. I would kiss his little nose and we would play all day. Then her Uncle came and then a strange lady came and she died. That was when I ran away. I went to my old bedroom windowsill and looked inside. A little girl was sitting in my bed and ripping down my old posters. She had redecorated the whole room. A woman who must have been my mom came in and giggled then left. My face got red and I opened up the window and startled the girl. I hid out of sight and the girl rushed to the window. _Please don't look left. Please don't look left!_ I thought. The girl looked around and looked to the left. She gasped and grabbed my hand and pulled me inside. I landed on MY bed and glared at the girl.

"I'm Angie! Who are you? You were flying! Are you Peter Pan's sister?" The girl said.

"I wish." I mumbled.

"Oh wait! I know who you are!" The girl said and ran over to the closet. She closed it for a second and walked back out holding a dusty old photo album. It was labeled 'Previous Family.' I felt offended.  
"I would know your face anywhere. Mom hid this before she got me. She hasn't looked at in 20 years so I took it and look at it every night." Angie said. She flipped through a couple pages and then stopped on one photo. It was a family photo taken at least 10 years ago. There was a tall slender woman on the right, an even taller man with high shoulders, and there in the middle was me in a ball gown before my first High School party. My hair was tucked back between my ears and my hands were folded. The father was smiling wide and had one hand on my shoulder and the woman was just smiling sweetly. I bit my bottom lip and took the book from Angie. She didn't seem to mind. I flipped to the back of the book and opened the ring. Then I pulled it farther apart and a note shot out. No one had ever found it. Angie starred at it for a moment and then snatched it from right out of the air. She read it and then threw it into the fire place.

"Ancient History now. You better go before mom comes in again. But do visit often!" Angie said and pushed me out the window. I stayed there for a moment and then waved good bye and left. Clocks all over London chimed midnight. I flew down to the Botanic Garden and sat on the old familiar bench I knew so well. When I was little, my mom and dad got divorced and for a while I would come here to sort things out and daydream until morning came. Then mom married again and I stopped coming for a whole year. But in my finale years on Earth, I had slept in the Botanic Garden. Then one night when I was asleep in the garden, a light flickered brightly and I ended up in Neverland. My wish to run away had come true. I laid my head down on the bench and looked up at the stars. My home star, second to the left from the North Star and straight on till morning, was shining brighter then ever. That often meant Peter or I was happy. All the other stars were trying to smother it's glow. The wishing star, as I called it which was on the left of the North Star, was the brightest out of all the stars and would not be silenced. The stars were trying to trick kids so they wouldn't come to Neverland. After a long while, I got up and flew into the night sky leaving Oxford behind. I went straight into Neverland and down over the sea. It was night here too. I went into the Home Under the Ground and into my room, pressing the keys and locking the door behind me. My room was still a mess and I cleaned it up before plopping on my bed and staring at the ceiling. There was a stirring outside my door and then some one started knocking. I reluctantly got up and opened the door. Peter stood there starring at me. His eyes were heavy and he looked like he was about to cry. He started to rock back and forth and then collapsed into me. I caught him quickly and laid him on the bed.

"Are you ok Peter?" I asked.

"I don't know. I have this strange sensation to leave Neverland. Ever since Jane came I've wanted to leave." Peter said.

"I understand. Tomorrow we will take Jane home and if you want to, we will let you live there." I said and walked out of the room. Peter sat there on the bed looking bewildered.

"Leave Neverland? How could I ever? But I want too so much…. Arg!" Peter cried. He put his head down on the pillow and fell asleep. I walked over to Jane and picked her up in my arms. I knew Peter could never really love anyone. He was a little boy, always pretending. Always joking around. When he had kissed me, he just didn't want his friend to die. It was never love. If Peter wanted to go back to Earth then let him. I won't stop him. Jane stirred in my arms and looked up at me. I smiled down at her and put her next to Peter. Jane got close to him and fell asleep. I closed the door behind me and slept in a chair that night.


	23. A Life Secretly Lost

I woke up early the next morning. Sun light was coming in clearly through the holes for the Lost Boys. Birds chirped there morning song and the dew drops on the grass sparkled. It all almost made me forget that Peter would be leaving and the questions I had to ask before he left. I walked over to my room and silently opened the door just a crack to peer inside. Jane and Peter were still asleep and very close together. I shut the door and walked out side. Salmakia was sitting on a tree branch in the tree next to the house. She was basking in the sunlight and looking down at me. I smiled up at her and flew to the tree next to hers. Salmakia got up and sat erect. She must have read my mind.

"Don't worry. You and he will straighten it all out. Soon enough he will figure out what he really wants. Soon enough." Salmakia said. She lifted her paw and licked it leisurely. I smiled and nodded. She was right. Besides, I had no right in making Peter do anything. I jumped over to her branch and stroked her long black lusty fur. The door to the Home Under the Ground lifted up and Chris stepped out side. He looked up and waved then started down the toe path towards the stream. I looked at him closely and noticed he was being more cautious then usual. What was Chris up to? I glanced over at Salmakia. She nodded and I started to leap from tree to tree. Chris stopped just before the corner that led to the stream and jumped into the thicket of the leaves, concealing himself beneath a green leafy bed. I silent jumped out off my perch in the trees and slowly crept up to the leaves. Salmakia snarled and then all was silent. I slowly reached out for the leaves and ever so cautiously pulled them apart to look. Chris was gone. There was the ruffling of leaves and then the soft padding of feet down the toe path again. I ran towards the sound and Chris came into view. Salmakia jumped up ahead and I stayed behind. We would corner him. I examined Chris as he ran like his life depended on it. The thing he had been trying to hide was gone. What happened to it? I came to a halt and my skidding feet sent dirt flying. Salmakia glanced at me and nodded. She would question and I would find the item Chris hid. I ran back to the thicket of leaves and jumped in just like he had. The item he had been holding was wrapped in some cloth and by the way he held it, it looked like an old Goblet. I frantically searched through the leaves but saw no cloth. I sat back on my heels and sulked for a moment. Where could it be? What was soooo important about it? Then something caught my eye. I looked over and saw something shining in the sunlight. Was this the item Chris was hiding? I picked up the object and a pile of cloth came with it. There in my hands was a Goblet made from pure gold. It had gems all the way around the rim and looked like it had been stolen. It was stolen! I turned it over and looked at the bottom. It read MADE IN CHINA. NOVELTY ITEM. I started to chuckle. Chris had stolen a novelty from America. I started pressing my fingers into it and found that it was plastic. But why would he steal it? It's not like he could trick any pirates……. Shoot. I got up and ran over to Salmakia and Chris. Chris laying on his back with Salmakia in her panther form on his stomach. She was growling and snarling. I dropped the Goblet and ran over to Salmakia.

_What's wrong? _I thought to Salmakia.

_This is an imposter. No Lost Boy would ever be so cringing before me. This is no Lost Boy!_ Salmakia thought back. She growled and then erupted into a roar. The fake Chris cringed and started to back away and into me. He clung to my legs and I kicked him off.

"Who are you?" I said. The fake Chris shimmered and then another face appeared. It was a pirate. Then the clothes all came off to reveal a pirate. I was stunned but only for a moment. Salmakia roared even louder.

"WHO ARE YOU! WHERE IS THE REAL CHRIS?!" I shouted in a blind fury. The pirate frowned and started to shake.

"Before Jack died, he ordered me to spy on you guys and kill you. The real Chris died in the battle." The pirate said solemnly. I started to sob and my bottom lip quivered. I kicked him hard in the ribs in my fury.

"No! It can't be true! Tell me the truth!" I shouted between sobs.

"That is the truth!" The pirate yelled back. I took out my sword and pointed it at him. My vision started to blur and I fell to my knees shaking and sobbing with rage. The pirate got up and staggered away. But before he could make it even half a mile down the toe path, Salmakia ran after him and killed him. I stayed there sobbing. Chris was gone before he even had a chance to really live the experience. Salmakia stalked back over to me and purred. I looked up at her hopeful eyes and got to my feet. Chris had led a good life. He wouldn't be forgotten. We walked into the house and Peter stood before us. He saw the tears streaming down my face and asked what was wrong. I told him and everything was silent. No one dared speak a word or even breath. Salmakia sat down and I sat down next to her with Peter.

"So what have you decided?" I said wiping away the tears.

"We are bringing Jane home today and I will return to say goodbye to everyone." Peter said. He tried to look serious and not sad but he failing. His eyes were a deep blue and the skies outside were becoming dark and cloudy. It was either me or Peter controlling the weather. Tink came out of her little clock and yawned from her long sleep. I got up and walked into my room. Jane was still asleep and I woke her up abruptly. She sat bolt up right and looked at me. Jane knew it was time to go. We walked out of the room and Peter took Jane's hand. Salmakia leapt onto my shoulder and we took off out of the house and into the night sky.


	24. Peter's Departure

When we hit Earth's atmosphere we went straight to Jane house. Wendy was asleep in her mothers rocking chair and it seemed like nothing had been touched. We dropped Jane off in her bed and left as quietly as we could. Peter shot up ahead un able to speak to me. He had nothing to say about the matter of love or leaving. Peter just wanted to say goodbye to his friends. Salmakia curled around my neck to comfort me and we flew on into Neverlands star. The sun was rising and it cast a beautiful golden, crimson shadow over all of Neverland. Peter flew down into the forest and disappeared in the thick grove of leaves. I smiled sweetly and went down with him. Nothing in all of Neverland moved except for me, Peter, and Salmakia. All the Lost Boys were probably still asleep. A breeze blew through the leaves and made a couple insects stir and come to wakefulness. I decided to walk and landed like a cat on the moist Earth. Salmakia jumped down off my neck and we walked through the luscious forest. Peter was too far ahead but he was keeping a steady pace so that he wouldn't end up next to us. I walked into the Home Under The Ground to find all the Lost Boys standing before me. They all seemed very troubled. Conner stepped forward and hung his head low.

"We now what's happening. We are ready to say good bye to Peter." Conner said. He stepped back and the two twins stepped forward.

"We also know that Chris is dead. Some of us were wondering if we could go pay respects to him down in one of the Indian Villages." George said. Ben nodded and they stepped back. I started to shake and my sobbing became gasps for air. Peter walked in behind me and looked at all of us. I whirled around and hugged him tight. Soon all of the Lost Boys joined in and it became a group hug. Salmakia leapt up onto Peter's shoulder and licked his face. Peter brightened up and he got everyone to sit down.

"Now, I know some of you haven't been here for that long and haven't quit gotten use to Neverland. But in my absence…. In my place….. will be Sara. Listen to her. Do what she says. One day, maybe one day, I will return. It may not be in Neverland, it may not be on Earth, but we will all meet again one day. Until then, be good, do lots of chores and listen to your parents!" Peter finished. All the Lost Boys started to crack up at the last part and Peter joined in. I smiled and he smiled right back at me. Maybe I had been wrong. Maybe he did love me. I got to my feet and whistled as loud as I could. All the Lost Boys attention was directed at me.

"WHO IS THE BOY WHO NEVER GROWS UP?" I shouted.

"PETER PAN!" came the reply.

"WHO IS THE BOY YOU ALL KNOW AND LOVE?"

"PETER PAN!"

"AND WHO IS THE BOY…." --- I turned to Peter. --- "Who is the boy… That will always be with you…." I whispered.

"Peter Pan." The Lost Boys said and they got to there feet for one last group hug. We all hugged Peter for the last time and then Peter pulled away from us. A single tear ran down his cheeks and he flew out of the house. Something in my heart just wouldn't let him go so I leapt into the air and flew off after him. As I was leaving the house I heard Sean say

"Well this sucks." I giggled and flew off after Peter. Peter was sitting in the highest tree in Neverland which I liked to call Old Timber Gal. He was starring out into the horizon. I sat down next to him and startled him. Peter leapt up into the air for a moment and then came back down next to me. I smiled up at him and he smiled back down at me.

"Peter, there's something I need to know before you go." I whispered. Peter knelt down next to me and smiled.

"Yes, Sara. The answer is yes. I do love you. I hold you dear and care for you." Peter whispered in my ear. I looked at him and hugged him with joy. Peter hesitated for a moment and then wrapped his arms around me. We hugged for a long moment and then Peter pulled away and looked me in the eyes. All at once, his lips landed on mine and we were kissing passionately. It all seemed to good to be true. After a long while we broke apart and Peter took off into the air.

"Wait! Peter! You won't forget me will you?" I called after him. Peter stopped and turned to face me. Tink came out of the tree I was standing on and came to join Peter. She whirled around his head and jingled a lot.

"Me? Forget? Never." Peter said. Tink started to play the violin and Peter waved goodbye. He turned his back on Neverland and took off into the stars and out of his world. I sat on the tree watching a shooting star cross the sky as Peter raced across to Earth. So here I stay in Neverland. Peter promised he would come back but I have yet to see him again. So long as there is one child who will never grow up Neverland will live on forever. And even though that may not be Peter, that one child will always be…… me.

**And so concludes a great tale. R&R please.**


	25. Interview with the characters

The reporter sat down in his chair and got out his mega phone. He put it to his lips and pressed the big red button that said PROJECT VOICE AMPLIPHIER.

"WHO'S NEXT?! BRING IN THE NEXT ONE!" The reporter boomed over the megaphone. He put it down and got out his note pad.

"Boy, People Magazine will be so happy with me! This story will make millions. I might even be promoted to… to…. BOP magazines!!" The reporter said to himself. There was a ringing and a woman's voice came over the intercom.

"Were sending her in." The voice said. The door swung open and I stepped inside cautiously. Salmakia had to wait back in the waiting room along with everyone else but at least I had my sword. The reporter pointed to a seat and signaled for me to sit. I reluctantly sat down and the reporter got his pencil out.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to have you in here with us Sara. My name is John Cargo. As you may know this is an interview for your latest movie/ book, Shadow's Neverland." The reporter said. I scowled and sank back into my chair. I had no intention on being here but Peter had made me.

"Well um. Let's get started shall we? So what did you think of Peter?" John asked me.

"Did you even go to see the movie? You would have been able to guess what I thought. But if you must know, I thought he was kind, charming, sensitive, cleaver, and funny." I said. John frowned un happily at the response but wrote down what I said and moved on.

"What was it like being in your first movie?" John asked nervously.

"It was ok. Don't know if I'll do it again though. The director was a prick. Ms. Dunn needs a break." I mumbled. John laughed and jotted it down on his note pad. _Can't wait to read this in the magazines._ I thought to myself.

"Next Question. I know you play a 14 year old in the movie but how old are you really? You look younger." John said. I blushed.

"Ummm….. Well…. I am 14…." I lied. No one needed to know Neverland was real and how old I really was. By now my real age was around 25. John looked at me dismayed and wrote down the age. He must have thought of me as 11.

"If you could star in any movie. Any movie at all. What movie would you star in?" John asked and got ready to write.

"Oh…. Well, that's easy. I would star in Jumper or Spiderwick Cronicles. But I really want to be in a musical like Singing in The Rain." I said. A big smile spread over John's face as he wrote it down.

"Well, that's all our viewers need…. Oh wait. Let's get a bit personal. During the movie making did you ever get into it with Peter?" John asked slyly. I blushed and started to get boiling mad.

"None of your business. No personal info." I said between grinding teeth. John smiled and wrote down something that must have said yes. I grabbed his notepad and looked at it.

_The star of Shadow's Neverland won't admit to her social life but I think we all know what was happening back stage. Affairs with Peter are obvious. This teen idle is secretive but her expressions show all._

I slammed the note pad into John's stomach and stalked out of the room. Peter got up and went in then came out a little later. Then Jack got up and slipped into the room. I smiled and slipped into the room behind him and hid on the ceiling.

"So Jack, What was it like being mortal enemies with Peter Pan?" John asked.

"Oh it was fun. The sword battling and all was great. But the best part was the kidnapping Sara and all. That was fun because she would always crack up on set when I would start getting all evil and sly." Jack said. I smiled.

"Did you and Sara ever become friends?" John asked.

"I guess. We got along but Sara was never out of character so she often would take out a prop sword and we would battle." Jack replied.

"If you two fought with real swords who do you think would win in a battle?"

"Sara. Defiantly Sara. It was as if she had been doing it the whole time. If a stunt double came out she might jab him in the arm and the stunt man would fall down in pain. She was strong."

"What did you do for the flying?"

"We used harnesses. Peter and Sara seemed to be naturals at it though. Often times they would jump up into the air, the harness would snap and they would hang there for a moment." Jack said. John wrote everything down and then showed him out. I flew out too and sat next to Peter. The day went by slowly and then we all went out.

I woke up on Old Timber Gal and flew off into Earth. The newest issues of People Magazine would be out and I needed to know what he wrote. I walked to the nearest Drug Store and grabbed the magazine. The clerk looked at me and I put the money down on the counter.

"Keep the change." I said in a manly voice. The clerk spoke in Japanese and started to swear at me. I looked at him and swore at him in German. A little question mark appeared above his head and I smiled and walked out. The streets were full of happy children all waiting to go to Neverland. I walked over to them and sat on the side walk. Some kids starred at me but they returned to there playing and ignored me. I flipped through the pages of the magazine and found the article john Cargo wrote.

**Big Blowout in Shadow's Neverland! **

The stars in Shadow's Neverland all say they enjoyed the movie. Secret blunders and happy moments filled the set. The hit movie made 30 million dollars in the box office already and the director and producer say they want to make a sequal! Merchandise for the movie is being sold in stores around the room and the movie might be biger then The Golden Compass! But one silent cast member has been having secret affairs with a certain someone named Peter Pan. Sara won't admit to the back stage wonders but it is obvious that she has been going out with Peter. Get ready viewers for more info in the other issues.

By: John Cargo

I slammed the paper down on the ground and spit at it. A kid walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I was so startled that I leapt into the air and stayed there high above the kids head. The little kid looked up at me in wonder. He was the only one seeing this apparently. I came back down to the ground and whispered in the kids ear

"Would you like to come to Neverland? What's your name?" I pulled away and knelt down to look him in the eyes. No one else was watching.

"Do you like your life here? Would you give everything up to leave and come to a place of wonder and imagination?" I asked.

"Are you kidnapping me?" The little kid asked.

"No. I'm giving you an option to run away. If you choose not to then you won't be able to breathe a word of this conversation." I said. The little kid tapped his chin as he thought about and then said

"Do I get to fly?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Then let's go!" I took the kids hand and looked around one kid was watching so I picked the kid up over my shoulder and ran down the street. The little kid who must have been a girl started screaming and shouting BILLY'S BEEN KIDNAPPED! I ran faster and faster and then skidded in front of an alley way and hid in a corner. A siren started to go off not far off from our hiding spot and a police officer holding a big black stick came running by. I gasped when I noticed he also had a machete. The police officer stopped and came back to the alley way and peered down it. He squinted into the dark lighting and caught sight of my sword. I clamped my hand over the kid's mouth as the officer started to walk over to us. He reached into his pocket and took out the machete. I gulped and put my hand over my sword. I didn't want to fight the officer. If I killed him then I would be charged with murder and then I would never be able to visit earth and see Peter. The officer let the sun gleam off the tip of the blade and shine on my face. I squinted and noticed the evil smirk on the officer's face.

"You know, it's illegal to kidnap a kid. Punishable by death." The officer said. He got closer and lifted the knife high over his head. I wrapped my fingers around the handle of the sword and got ready to fight. The little kid escaped my grasp and hid behind a trash can. What was that kid's name?! He never told me! The officer brought the knife down and I blocked it with my sword. The officer let out a yelp and ran off calling for back up. I picked up the kid and leapt up into the air. We flew away into Neverland and down to the house. This was often how I got kids to Neverland. It was my job and I was getting good at it. Things take practice you know.


	26. ATTENTION READERS!

ATTENTION READERS

ATTENTION READERS!!

Sara, from the story Shadow's Neverland, and Salmakia want me, the all might CREATORRR, to inform you that she is willing to tell you about the next part of her story in a SEQUEL!! But she isn't sure YOU want her to. R&R and we will see how many people want a sequel! But you have to tell her or she won't tell you about her next and biggest adventure!

Tell her what you want readers? Sequel or no sequel?


End file.
